You never see whats right in front of you
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Randy Orton and Raven Michales are best friends, when they both realise they have feelings for each other, what will happen, esp with one trying to get there way and the other flatly denying it
1. BFF

**A/N **So here is another Randy/Raven story. I really like these two together so be prepared for several more stories lol Anyways your ideas/reviews/alerts etc are greatly welcome and hopefully these are still popular. Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 1 BFF**

**Randy's POV**

"If I was a robot and so were you, if I gave you a nut would you give me a screw?"

That sweet voice lingered in my ear, her breath hot against my skin. The goosebumps instantly peaked and I knew it could only be one person. Every inch of me burst with happiness as I finally faced her, she was still the same in her own unique way.

"That depends, I lost my phone number could I have your's instead?"

She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her small tattooed frame. "I am so glad to see you Raven"

"Clearly" Raven hugged me before breaking away. "Glad you ain't forgotten me champ"

"Forget you? Not possible"

She sat down beside me, her silver eyes shining in the light. "So how have things been around here?"

"Pretty much the same really"

"So Miz isn't dead?"

"Nah but Jericho is in the hospital"

She clapped her hands happily "Finally, took you long enough"

"What about you? Anything new?"

She shuddered with annoyance "I hate training people, fucking people just don't listen"

"I'm sorry what?"

She nudged me in the ribs "Haha"

Raven was my only close female friend, she was the only one I had let in. Well her and Cena. We met her during the OVW days. Right from the start we got along we were so much alike. The first thing we realised we had in common beside the love of wrestling was our fathers. John's father did this as did mine and well almost everyone today knew her father Shawn Michales. We became the best of friends when I realised that she was just like me in a way. Tattooed ridden, psychotic, a little insane and you could only get through if she allowed it. Luckily she had let me in.

When we recieved the 'push', we had to leave her behind. We kept in touch via texts and emails but it wasn't the same. When we heard about a year ago that we were getting a new RAW Diva John and I both hoped it was her. Thankfully God still liked John because when Raven arrived it was just like the old days. Three months ago however management asked her to go back to OVW to help train new rookie's. I thought she was never going to return but now here she was.

"Well you could of been stuck here with Wade Barrett"

Raven flicked black and silver hair over her shoulder "Yeah that is a point I guess but try being stuck with a bunch of rookies that try and feel you up every six seconds"

"And how many of them did you tear apart for that mistake?"

Raven laughed "Lets just say we have a few less new fuckers to deal with"

"I'm am so glad your back Raven"

"Me too, I missed you and Cena alot more than I thought"

"Raven!" John practically screamed happily, "I are so glad your back"

"And hello to you too Johnny-boy" Raven hugged him happily, her slender arms around his mid-section. Raven was only about five-feet three so that was all she could really reach. John groaned at her nickname for him, I was lucky to miss out on that.

"I hate that name"

"Yeah and I hate rookies you don't hear me bitching" Raven laughed sitting down again. "Ah we're all back together"

John laughed "Yeah, the psycho, the viper and the cenation soldier. Just like old times"

"I am not a psycho" Raven pouted at him, that made both of us laugh.

"And who was it that almost tore a man's arm off just for saying hello?" John pointed out.

"And who was it that shot Drew Mcintyre with a stun gun" I added in just to be annoying.

"And who was it that broke Miz's nose?"

"Hey they were all avoidable incidents"

"Yeah if we banned you from the building" John laughed

"It's like you wanna get rid of me"

"Of course not but we would like to keep our body parts in tact" I wrapped an arm around her tiny neck pulling her in closer.

"Well isn't this cosy" Wade cut in. It was no secret to anybody that Wade had a thing for Raven. He had made his intentions clear from day one and from day one Raven had told him to go and fuck himself. She wasn't interested in anybody, guess she had been burnt too many times.

"Hi Barrett, still British I see"

"Still funny as ever" Wade snapped going to his locker. I have to admit I liked seeing that raging jealousy in his eyes as he witnessed my arm around Raven's neck without getting it ripped off.

"Aw Stuart, are you still mad that I rejected you?"

Wade slammed the locker door shut "Don't flatter yourself, I'm glad I dodged that bullet"

"If you say so" Raven looked at her watch before looking at me and John. "Ah living in denial must be so much fun"

"You better watch yourself" Wade growled down at her. John and I knew better than to interfere in her fights. Raven could handle herself very well.

"And you best get outta my face before you lose a limb" Raven said coldly. Instantly she was back to that cold insanity that John and I were used too.

"Is that so?" Wade twisted one of those beautiful silver curls in his fingers. In a heart beat Raven's leg flew up catching him in the groin. He slumped to the ground in immense pain. I think that was the only time I've ever felt sorry for Wade Barrett, I had been on the recieving end of her kicks and they fucking hurt.

"Don't touch me" Raven snarled down at him. Just to add insult to injury she kicked him in the ribs, knowing her she just broke a rib or two. John and I couldn't help but laugh, we shouldn't seeing as how it would just encourage her but we couldn't help it. Oh yeah it was just like old times alright.


	2. How the obsession began

**A/N **Still just trying to find my bearings on this one...So bare with me. Reviews/ideas/alerts etc are still greatly accepted.

**Chapter 2 How the obsession began**

**Randy's POV**

You don't realise how much you miss something until it was gone, in this case travelling to the next show with John and Raven. As always John was in the back trying to sleep and Raven was driving. Neither of us liked her driving for the simple reason, she was the worlds worst driver. Raven gave a sharp turn causing John to smack his head, he sat up annoyed.

"If you do that again I'll..."

"You'll what? Adjust my attitude?"

"I'll get my _new_ boss to introduce you to the wasteland" John smirked lying down again.

"I'm sure he would really like that" Raven muttered fiddling with a can of coke. "You've been really quiet Randy."

"Have I?"

"Yes you have and you know you have. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I shrugged it off. I was anything but fine, she was driving me insane.

"I think he's upset because he ain't heard from Sam in ages" John cut in from the back.

"I thought you guys were getting along?"

"We are."

"Lucky you. The one ex I get along with I hardly see which is a shame because he was awesome"

"It's still creepy that you used to date Sting. He's like fifty years older than you" John shuddered "You must really like old wrinkly cock Raven"

"Firstly Johnny-boy he was only ten years older than me and secondly believe me there was no part of him that was wrinkly"

"That is just so wrong"

"There was nothing wrong with it" Raven laughed turning another corner, they kept having that weird conversation while I drifted.

_*Flashback*_

_"Randy I can't do this anymore" Sam looked at me sadly. When I came home that night I thought it would be just like all the other times but she had been distant all weekend, finally I got it out of her. _

_"Sam, please don't do this" The sad thing was I wasn't even sure I meant it. Our marriage had been rocky as of late. _

_"I have to, for both of us because eventually we will end up hating each other and I can't let it come to that" _

_I grabbed her hand gently "Can we work this out?" _

_"No" She slid her hand from mine. _

_"What about Alana?" I got angry for a moment at the thought of losing my daughter as well. _

_"What about her?"_

_"I still want to see her"_

_Sam caressed my face gently "You have acess to her whenever you want it, I'm not taking her away from you either Randy" _

_I just looked at her for a moment "Is there someone else?"_

_She gave me that sad smile "You know there isn't but if this is easier to handle if you hate me then sure, we'll call him Billy" _

_"I hate Billy, and I hate you" _

_Sam laughed gently "I know that's not true Randy. I'm sorry if it helps at all one day you will find someone to be happy with but that someone isn't me" _

_With that she just left, I had no clue what to do now. My six year marriage had just ended and I had no control over it. _

_I found myself on her front porch just staring at the black door with it's gargoyle like ringer. Since Sam left I had a few drinks, anything to stop reality in it's tracks. If anyone could help me right now it was Raven. I banged on the door hoping she was still awake, I had the feeling she would be, Raven had always been a night owl. _

_"Randy" She instantly could tell something was wrong. I had no sadness, no anger, no anything. _

_"My marriage just broke up" _

_"Aww sweetie, come here" She hugged me the best she could given the height difference. Holding her never felt so good. Raven helped me the couch, she handed me a hot drink before sitting beside me. _

_"Wanna talk about it?"_

_I just shook my head, I was just happy to be there with her. _

_"I'm sorry Randy" Raven said quietly. She knew how much I loved Sam at least I thought I loved Sam. Now I wasn't so sure. _

_"Your not gonna tell me you know how I feel?"_

_"I have no idea how you feel so why would I say it?" _

_I just looked at those shining silver eyes, taking in all her beautiful features. Her long hair was pulled up into a loose bun, stray silver curls fell down her face. "You are so beautiful" I swept her curls back behind her ear. "Why can't they all be like you?"_

_"Because two psychos are enough" Raven laughed pushing my hand away. _

_"I wish I could be with you" I looked at her again, "I wish you would love me the way I love you" _

_"You don't mean that Randy, your drunk" Raven whispered at me. I was so sure I saw those eyes flicker with sadness. _

_"I do mean it, I have loved you from day one" _

_Raven didn't say anything and without giving it another thought I pulled her towards and kissed her softly..._

_*End flashback*_

"Earth to viper! Hello?" Raven cut through my thoughts. We had stopped moving.

"What?" 

"We're there so anytime you feel like getting out would be great" Raven laughed.

"Sorry I was"

"Daydreaming" Raven finished for me. "Well John has gone to inform his _boss_ that I was being mean to him"

"I'm sure Wade would love to spank you for being naughty" I joked at her.

"Ok I will give you anything you want to never say that again"

I bit my tongue trying to resist the urge to say what I was thinking.

Raven walked with me into the building, "This is where I leave you, I have to go and see Vince about something"

"So you want me to be ready with the bourbon when your done?" I called as she went down the opposite corrider.

"Could you?" Raven called back as she disappeared around the corner.

I made my way to the gym, all the way there my mind on that drunken kiss, since that day I had done the cliched yet highly acceptable, fallen in love with my best friend.


	3. I want a kill your opponant match now!

**Chapter 3 I want a kill your opponant match now!**

**Raven's POV**

I was less than thrilled to walk into Vince's office to find Wade sitting there, just looking at him made me want to punch him in the face. "Raven" He just looked at me scathenly.

I didn't bother replying as I sat down, moving my chair far away as humanly possible.

"I was talking to you" Wade spat at me, clearly he hated to be ignored.

"Good your both here" Vince finally cut in, he had this way about speaking. It was like he was always mad about something which he wasn't unless of course my sister was around. "Now the writers have come up with a new storyline and we would like you both to be in it"

"Ooh is it a 'kill your opponant match' cause I would rock at that"

"Must you always be violent?" Wade rolled his eyes at me. I wasn't going to speak to him unless I absoultely had too.

"No Raven" Vince chuckled at me.

"It's never that, why won't people take my ideas seriously"

"Anyway, we were thinking about putting you in the Nexus, you are both playing very good heels at the moment and we would like to see how you work together"

"Alright" I shrugged.

Vince just looked at me clearly expecting an arguement, I could be fair this was my job and besides if I could handle working with other fuck-wits that I didn't like I'm sure I could handle Wade Barrett.

"Alright, now eventually you two will become..."

"Fuck no!" Now I got angry, I knew where this was going and it wasn't gonna happen. "No way in hell are you making me have some sort of on-screen romance with this idiot"

"Raven we have an idea of developing you characters" Vince started but again I cut him off

"No because I know what will happen, I will be reduced to eye-candy and I won't get to wrestle as much and the last time I checked I was signed on as a wrestler not eye-candy to the British"

"That will not happen"

"Lets go down the list then, when Steph was in training you hooked her up with Uncle Hunter and bam suddenly didn't wrestle as much, Trish with T&A, Lita and Edge. The Bella twins and the guest hosts. Torrie Wilson and Carlito. Ashley and Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Stacy and Randy."

"Alright I get your point"

"Yeah my point is I don't want romantic crap, I want to do what I was employed to do Vince, wrestle"

"How about you just do as your told" Wade finally cut in.

"Shhh grown-ups are talking"

"Alright we will come up with some other way to turn one of you face again."

"Thank you and remember no romance"

"Bet you wouldn't be so upset if it were Orton or Cena"

"Yeah but only because the mere sight of them doesn't make me wanna vomit up my vital organs"

After that inital torture I went to find Randy, I was now fully informed that I couldn't travel with him and John anymore I would be with one of the Nexus, I wonder if anyone would hold it against me if drove one of them off a cliff. The Nexus band I recieved clashed horribly with my tattoos but then again what didn't clash with them. It didn't take me long to find Randy, as always he was in the gym. I swear if you locked him in a gym with basic nessicities he would be absoultly fine. I just watched him for a moment lifting weights, sweat running down his toned body. I would be lying if I said I never fantisized about him because I had but as they say fantasy is always better than reality. He was my best friend and thats all he saw me as, one of his 'guy' friends, I had as much appeal to him as John did.

"Now do it blindfolded" I said as he put the weight down, he gave me that georgeous smile as he wiped the sweat off with an old towel.

"Do you always stand there and perve at the guys working out Raven, or am I special?"

"Yes I do, I gotta do something to pass the time"

"Well I'm glad I could help" Randy laughed grabbing a bottle of water. "I take it your meeting went well"

"Guess who is the newest Nexus member" I rolled my sleeve up so he could see the band. "Oh happy happy joy joy"

Randy gasped mockingly "Traitor!"

"Yeah like I had a choice"

"So tell me Rae, do we still have a boss?"

"Oh haha, yes we still have a boss even if I did want to punch him for suggesting I have an on-screen romance with that clown"

"I bet that didn't go over well"

"Oh no I instantly shut that down, no way in hell would I do that" I shuddered at that thought.

"See that's just disappointing Rae, what if they want us to do a storyline like that. You would instantly reject it" Randy put on a hurt puppy-dog look. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, sometimes it was hard to tell with him.

"Aw sweetie I would happily do that with you but only because your pretty"

"Thanks man" Randy laughed slipping on a shirt much to my disappointment. I could see why other women fell so easily.

"There you are" Justin Gabriel cut through us, for the meantime I was indifferent to Justin. Meaning I had nothing against him, for now that was but I had the feeling that was about to change in about thirty seconds.

"Here I am"

"Wade wants to see you"

"Yeah well I'm busy"

"He wants to see you now" Justin repeated, he was trying not to show that fear but he had it, he had seen the damage I could inflict. Still that didn't stop him from being an idiot.

"He can wait until I'm good and ready to see him so if you don't mind would you kindly fuck off"

Justin grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me towards the exit, in a split second he was on the ground moaning in pain. I sucker-punched him right where it hurts most. Randy grimaced in pain like I had hit him there.

"Like I said I'll see him when I'm good and ready"

I stepped over him, Randy in tow. "Raven you have to stop doing that"

"Doing what? Putting Nexus members on the floor"

He laughed looping a giant arm around my neck making me almost moan outloud with wanting. "No, interrupting my work-out."

"My apologies"

Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the ring, "C'mon I feel like throwing you around"

I just laughed at him, I wouldn't mind at all if he decided to throw me around.


	4. The Czech Republic vs England

**Chapter 4 The Czech Republic vs England**

**Randy's POV**

I was more than a little pissed at this newest storyline because I knew Wade had pushed for Raven. A part of me hoped that she would snap and kill him, I didn't want her to go to prison but Wade needed to die.

"Ouch" Raven muttered as I threw her over my shoulder, sometimes I forgot how fucking small she was, well except the tits. "Someone is pissed at something" Raven pulled herself up and checked her left leg.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No I just like saying ouch at random times" Raven said sarcastically "Luckily you ain't ripped that scar open or you would be a dead man"

I didn't say anything feeling like a fucking major prick, I forgot about the surgery she had on her leg. That big as scar running down the lenth of her upper thigh should remind me but it didn't. "Sorry" I sat beside her on the mat "I keep forgetting your a woman"

"I bet that if I were topless you wouldn't forget" Raven said bitterly. I knew why I was angry, but why she was angry was a mystery. "Sorry I'm just pissed because after the show I have to travel with Wade fuck-tard, that is gonna be so much fun"

"And I'm pissed because your still not topless" I joked, finally she laughed. I was actually pissed at alot of things but the main thing I was pissed at was I knew what was going to happen. She and Wade would become friends and then eventually they will get together and again I'll be alone. It just fucking pissed me off that even he had more of a chance than I did. I just stared at her scar, wondering what it looked like before the surgery. I loved gross stuff and according to Iziah (her identical twin) that was the grossest thing ever. Apparently Raven got a cut on her leg and it wound up infected, it was so deep you could actually see the bone. That would of been awesome to see. Once I started on the scar my thoughts moved to other parts of her body.

"Have you finished throwing me around?" Raven cut in through my thoughts, thankfully if I kept going I was going to have to explain why suddenly I had a raging hard-on.

"Yeah I guess"

"Are you two finished?" Wade cut in stalking down to the ring, his pathetic little lap-dog Justin right by his side.

"Yes we are now I'm going to take a shower" Raven answered looking at her watch and started to mumble.

"You alright?"

"Yeah"

Raven had a slight case of OCD meaning everything had to be done a certain way at a certain time, that girl had so many issues it was any wonder she still wasn't locked away. She kept mumbling before looking at me, "Can you practice with me for five more minutes?"

"Sure" We stepped back in the ring as Raven set her watch.

"Excuse me, we need to talk" Wade interrupted annoyed.

"We can talk later" Raven snapped as she twisted my arm behind my back. That lethal grip was almost impossible to break. The entire time Wade and Justin stood there and watched like it was some sort of live sex show. Her watch started to beep far too soon, instantly Raven got out of the ring.

"Now can we talk?"

"Nope because I need to have a shower, I'm all sweaty and gross"

"So that's what that is" I grinned at her

"Well if you stopped playing with me maybe I wouldn't get this way"

I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me, maybe I did have a chance.

**Raven's POV**

A few minutes before showtime Wade decided that was the time to talk to me.

"You could of worn your usual gear" Wade smirked down at me. Usually I wore my polka-dotted lingerie but tonight I had decided on black shorts and the Nexus shit, I mean shirt.

"I don't want you taking it easy on Cena because your friends"

"You do your job and I'll do mine. Just stay the hell outta my way"

His name was annouced as he made his way out I kept praying he would somehow get a lightening bolt to the face. Wade made his little annoucement that he had found himself a female to compete against John and Melina. John retorted that Wendy (Heath Slater) didn't count. _Nice one Cena_. Needless to say alot of people were stunned when I came out, clad in the Nexus shirt. No one looked more shocked than John, I guess I had forgotten to tell him about the Nexus storyline. Wade pulled up the bottom rope for me, just to annoy him I just jumped over the top rope like Victoria used to do. (Hopefully Lisa didn't mind me stealing her entrance.)

It was your typical tag-team match really, of course we cheated but then again I always try to cheat some how. Just before the closing minutes I had an idea that would really piss Wade off. I grabbed Mel by her pretty black hair, "Scream if you wanna piss Wade off"

Melina gave one hell of peircing scream as I winked at her. I hoisted her onto my shoulders and made sure Wade could see me.

"Ready" I muttered at her.

"Ya" Melina gave a small yelp before I slammed her down to the mat. I hooked her leg and got the win for our team. King and Cole were beside themselves because "Venom using the Wasteland" so fucking exciting. He didn't say a word to me as we got out of the ring while John checked on Melina but I could tell I had really majorly pissed him off.

After the show I instantly went and got changed, I practically flew out of that Nexus shirt like it was on fire.

"Are you alright Mel?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Melina checked her back "Besides we are all used to you going off script"

I laughed "Yeah well they don't give a fuck about our matches so why not just do whatever the hell we want?"

"I bet Trish and Lita didn't have to do this" Melina pointed out.

"Well they started the Diva division we have to lead it and idiots like the Bella twins will never be leaders unlike me, you, Beth, Nattie, Gail and Mickie"

"And not Lay-cool?" Melina teased. Me and Lay-cool didn't exactly get along.

"Only place they would lead us is to the cock-sucking convention and we just got Maryse away from there. Oh yeah! Two hit combo!"

Melina laughed "Go and get changed before they come in here and you pick yet another fight"

"Yes mother"

I just got out when Wade burst in angrily, "Wha' the fuck was that!"

"What?"

"You used my move!" Wade shouted at me.

"No, I used a fireman's carry slam"

"Which is my move!" Wade shouted his eyes flaring up. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You got it all wrong Wade, you hook opponants from the left, I hooked Melina from the right. See totally different thing"

"You have two minutes to get your stuff together or I'll leave you behind"

"Actually no you won't" I pulled the keys out of my pocket, some people are so damn foolish to think they can trick me. I always try to stay one step ahead.

"You went into my locker!"

"No of course not, it was Justin...or was it fat-ass? Or maybe it was Vince? I can't remember. The point is I'm driving so hurry it up before I decide to leave you behind or better yet run you over"

I looked back at Melina "I'll be seeing you later girlfriend"

"Night Raven"

"So why did you do it?" Wade spoke up through the silence, that anger gone from his voice. We had been driving for about half hour when he finally decided to say something. Man I wish I had my crossbow right now, but that was being sent over courtersy of my sister.

"Do what?"

"Use the wasteland"

"Because the 450 splash makes me dizzy"

"That was a serious question Raven"

"And that was a serious answer, I don't know how your bitch I mean boy, does it"

"You really don't like us do you?" Wade glanced at me as I drove. He's a fucking genius!

"Why Wade whatever gave you that crazy idea?" I said sweetly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You mean besides being british?"

Wade rolled his eyes at me, I take he wasn't used to women standing up to him. "Yes besides that"

I didn't say anything, instead I just answered my newly recieved text message. _Hows ur fearless leader? dead yet? lol xxxCenation_

Using one hand to drive, I text him back _Sadly no but theres stil time lol xxxVenom_

_Meet me 4 a beer?_

_nah_

_:( please? _

_lol ok_

"Who are you texting?" Wade snapped annoyed

"Tell me why thats any of your business?" I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it back down my shirt.

"I am your boss Raven so tell me who you were texting" Wade demanded at me, that just caused me to laugh. I was laughing so hard I almost crashed into a freight truck. Still I was laughing. "I shouldn't laugh but that was actually funny! Your my boss!"

Clearly he was not amused, if looks could kill.

"Oh your serious"

"Yes I'm serious"

Again I cracked up laughing "You should really be a comedian Wade, hell your not good at wrestling so you might as well be"

"Is that what you think?" He asked as I finally pulled up at the hotel.

"Yes but honestly in general I think your not a very good human being and that is the reason I believe you should be shot or at least your ability to breed should be halted"

"Have you just figured that out? Now who's stupid?"

"Still you but the reason I don't like you Wade is the fact that you repeatedly insult my intelliegence. You really think I believe that Vince came up with this fucked up idea by himself? I know for a fact that you pushed for this storyline in hopes that something may happen. The sad thing for you is I have standards and you don't reach them."

"What makes you think I pushed for this? Vince came up with it by himself"

"Oh really? Well maybe you should tell Justin to keep his fucking mouth shut"

"He told you about this?"

I saw John waving frantically from the bar, another inside joke. "No he didn't but you just told me that you did push for this. Thank you for telling me what I wanted to know Wade"

Wade just huffed angrily grabbing his stuff from the trunk, I already had all I needed thanks to Randy and John. "See Wade this is why you shouldn't try and out-smart me because at the end of the day, I'm smarter than you are"

I sauntered over to John leaving him there to ponder his revenge, oh yeah there would be revenge.


	5. A friendly game of pool

**Chapter 5 A friendly game of pool**

**Raven's POV**

John and I grabbed a beer each and headed straight to the pool table in one of the rooms, I was glad to be away from Wade Barrett and in the company of a friend. I was more glad to be away from my thoughts, I don't know why but the entire time I was driving with Wade I somehow felt tratiorous towards Randy, like I shouldn't be doing it. It was the same when I was in the ring with him. I couldn't explain the guilt I suddenly had but do you think my brain would shut up and stop trying to figure it out? No, it just kept agonising over it and now I have a massive headache. Thank you very much Randy, this is all your fault.

"Are you alright?" John asked as I took a shot, I missed every single ball on the table.

"Yeah headache"

"And drinking will cure that?"

"Shut it, I'm allowed one so that's what I'll be having"

"Well I learnt a long time ago that there is no telling you what to do" John laughed taking a shot and sinking a ball. "You know I was having a very interesting conversation today"

"How incredibly thrilling for you Cena"

John took a long gulp of his beer, ignoring my sarcasm. "You know he likes you"

"Who?"

"Your best friend" John flashed me that annoying sarcastic grin. I turned around and saw Wade getting out of the elevator.

"Eww that is disgusting. That has got to be the most disgusting thing that has ever come outta your mouth Cena and you've said some pretty disgusting things John, mainly including my sister but still this is worse"

John looked at me hurt and confused "How is that disgusting?"

"Think about what you just said"

"So he likes you, he's liked you since day one. You can't tell me that you've never seen it before"

"There is no way in hell I would ever reduce myself to that thing because I have standards and he doesn't reach them"

"That's so fucking nice" John spat at me slamming his beer down, it bubbled at the sudden movement spilling slightly to the floor.

"Why are you getting so upset? You don't even like him why would you care about his feelings?"

"He's been my friend for over ten years Raven, of course I care about his feelings"

I instantly froze, "I was talking about Wade Barrett"

John instantly relaxed "I was talking about Randy you fool"

"I must say a little relieved right now"

"You know you two have been dancing around the subject for about ten years now" John started

"No"

"I don't get that, you two obviously like each other. You guys are perfect for each other"

"I can't do it"

"Why?"

"The same reason I rejected you when you asked me out all those years ago John. We are friends and that's it. I don't wanna lose either of you because whether or not I show it, you two have come to be pretty fucking important to me"

"Thats the only reason?" John pressed the matter, he always did.

"Yes, he is my friend and thats all he will ever be"

"Alright if you say so"

I was lying to myself but that was ok, lying to myself was alright because it was only hurting me. I was used to that by now.

**Randy's POV**

My heart thumped in my chest as I made my way back up to my room. Oh yes I had over heard the conversation alright, neither John nor Raven knew I was there. I pushed the door open before slamming it shut. Maybe she was right and I had to let go, I wasn't gonna have her and I had to stop thinking I could. The loud vibrations on the wooden desk gave me such a fright, Raven would of pissed herself laughing at how I jumped. Laughing at myself slightly I picked it up, for the first time in ten years I was hoping it wasn't Raven, someone must of been listening to me because it was only Sam.

_Hey! how r u? Thought I would tell you Ally haz sum recital thingy nxt week, want me to record 4 u?_

_yes plz, how is billy?_

_lol dead I killed him_

_plz dont mention murder..._

_r u ok?_

_nt realy_

_wanna talk?_

_nah but thanx_

To some people it might of been weird talking (or texting rather) to your ex, but we ended on good terms (meaning there was no bad blood) so why couldn't we be nice to each other. Raven has my heart and Sam has my daughter, now that's fucked up logic that only Raven would appreciate.

_r u sure?_

_yeah jst came 2 da conclusion tht i can't hav wat i want_

_Y? _

_it doesnt want me_

_lol wel if any1 could change a mind its you Randy_

_mayB i should just quit_

_lmao U? quit? those words cant b used in da same sentence & u kno it. _

_now i feel better thanx sam, as always you've been a big help_

_ur welcome hun_

She didn't get my sarcasm which was possibly a good thing because she could very well use my daughter as a bargining chip. Somehow I don't think Sam would do that but then again I never thought she would leave me either.

_Ran u r a very sweet, kind generous man who might I add is still very delicious (compliment only) and one day Raven will see that, u hav 2 give her time to see it. _

I had to admit Sam had a point about alot of things and she was right I wasn't about to quit. I had waited ten years for Raven I could wait a little longer if needed. I crawled into bed ready for that nights round of erotic dreams about Raven and me. Sadly tonight that would be the highlight of my entire fucking day.


	6. Weird antics

**A/N **You guys wanted a love interest for John so I've added one in, hope it tickles the fancy lol and even though it may not make sense please bare with me. And DW you will find out who it is in a later chapter.

**Chapter 6 Weird antics**

**John's POV**

Yet another plane ride so yet again I was bored outta my skull. I had already checked all the important emails, read three books and played online chess, nothing seemed like fun at the moment. I knew what was on my mind, her. She got under skin from the first time I met her, I had managed to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself for the longest of times. When I got divorced I decided to try my luck and as it would have it, luck was on my side. I glanced over at Raven who was in the middle of another Nexus arguement, her left hand trembling slightly, she was itching to draw her hunting knife and stab Wade in the throat. I looked away slightly guilty. If she knew what I had been doing for the past few months she would murder me, seriously she wouldn't even be creative about it she would just take me out in the middle of the street, shoot me in the back of the head and take the consequences. Still despite that I didn't care, she was making me happy even though I knew in a way it was oh so wrong. What I was doing was not only illegal and slightly immoral it was a sure way to earn a death sentence but it was a risk I was willing to take.

"You alright? Your being very quiet, you know for you" Randy asked sitting back in his seat.

"Fine"

He raised an eyebrow at me, even he didn't know what I had been doing. Raven would know instantly if he knew and that was something I couldn't have. "You tried to get some action again and you failed?"

I forced a fake smile on my face "You got me" Little did he know that for the entire of last weekend I was in bed with her.

Speaking of her my phone bleeped telling me I had a new message. Flipping it up I hid the screen from Randy with my hand pretending I couldn't see because of the light.

_I have a really naughty idea that could get us in2 a lot of trouble ;) _

I tried so hard to supress that grin as I thought what exactly she could be thinking. _Oh yeah, & that is? _

_I'll show you later that is if your not 2 tired. ;)_

_or u could tell me now lol_

_wheres the fun in that John? _

_ur right baby what was I thinking? _

_I dont know but i know what you should be thinking about_

She sent through another text, this time with a picture attached to it. I sucked in a short breath, in all her female glory she lay out on her bed in a pose that would porn stars to shame. Oh yeah that got the ideas flowing alright. _You like?_

_I love! lol_

_only prob now is I can't decide what to do next, got any ideas? _

"Is murder illegal in this state?" Raven asked popping up from the seat behind us. Instantly I shut my phone so she couldn't see the naked photo, that was bound to get her killing.

"Yes unless it's a Nexus member, then it's only a ten dollar fine" Randy joked.

Raven snapped her fingers playfully "Damn I only got nine bucks, Cena got a dollar?"

"No" I said shortly shuffling past Randy and heading to the bathroom. I wanted to finish this conversation before my conscience took over and told me to stop.

**Randy's POV**

"Something I said?" Raven looked at me confused.

"I don't know but he's been acting really weird as of late"

"Weird how?" Raven asked leaning over the seat more. I twisted around in my seat so I could see her properly.

"Last night he was acting really weird, his phone buzzed with a message"

"Oh no that is terrible!"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry, go on"

"He went to the bathroom and left his phone on the bed, when it buzzed I picked it up to give it to him then he comes out and see's me with his phone and he just flips out. Going on about privacy and how he doesn't look at my private messages. When I convinced him that I hadn't read it he calmed down."

"Ok, that is a little weird" Raven frowned, she looked so damn cute when she did that. "He's never done that"

Unlike us, John was pretty much an open book so for him to go nuts like that was out of the ordinary.

"It gets weirder. He read his message then ten minutes later he says randomly I'm going out for a beer, when I said I'd come with him he starts saying nah I'll bring back a box for us. Five minutes after he goes out the door he texts me and says he ran into an old friend and he won't be back til late and to feel free to get anything on his tab"

Raven giggled making everything jiggle, _stop it! _I commanded at her through thought. It didn't work. "It sounds like he has a booty call on tab. Nothing to worry about"

"But why not say anything to us?" I looked at her confused. Since his divorce John had gotten used to passing himself around like a carton of ciggerettes in prison although he hadn't done that in about six months.

"Maybe it's a man?" Raven suggested

"John isn't gay and even if he was still why not say anything? It's not like either of us would care"

"That is so cute"

"What?"

"Your worried about him"

"Of course I'm worried about him, he's my best friend. I'd be worry just the same if it were you"

"I'm sure if something was really wrong he would talk to us, so don't worry your pretty little head about it"

"I guess your right Raven"

Raven gave that laugh before getting off the spare seat "And if I'm wrong then let me be hit with a lightening bolt to the face"


	7. Secrets & Medication

**A/N **Yet another plotline I copied from triology, I know it sounds fucked but oh well, its my story. LOL Reviews are greatly accepted and the first five will get 10 extra star points!

**Chapter 7 Secrets and Medication**

**Raven's POV**

The more I thought about it the more I realised Randy was right, John had been acting really weird, I guess I didn't see it because I pegged it down to spending too much time with me. I sent a message to John in hopes he would tell me something because I was starting to get paranoid again, at this point in time it wasn't something I needed.

_R u ok?_

_y is every1 askin me that? _

_becuz ur actin weird, just worried bout u_

_aww, me is fine Raven_

_if there was something wrong would u tel me?_

_u kno i wood_

_so r u gona tel me y ur actin weird? _

_define weird?_

_randy said that u went out last night & didnt return til real late said u met up wiv an old friend_

_am i not aloud other friends? _

_lol no! your only aloud to hav me and randy_

_oh ok my mistake_

_john i was joking! he and me r just worried becuz your not acting like you_

_i kno & im sory but i asure u i am fine & im not being weird, its ur imagination_

_ok i believe u...for now_

_thanks for that now I must train & rememba to take ur pilz! LOL JK_

_yes mother, on my way to do it now _

_good gurl_

I hated my medication, all it did what was stop me from pleading insane at my next trial for murder. Over the years I learnt to take my freaking pills, having OCD meant they all had to be taken at the same time everyday so as of yet I hadn't taken them. I was quite lucky in a way, out of the entire company I was the only one that got away with failing the drug test, sadly these wern't fun drugs, these were to keep me menatlly able, besides it wasn't like it was fun having them. I got to the main locker room and found Randy reading a magazine about cars.

"Hey wanna help me take my pills?" I grinned at him, he always helped me I think it was because he wanted to make sure I actually took them.

"Sure" He put his magazine down as I set the three bottles in front of him. He looked at his watch for a moment. "It's five past"

I took the first lot and waited for twenty past. "I talked to John before"

"What did he say?"

"That he wasn't acting weird, it was my imagination"

Randy snorted "I didn't think he would play the schizo card against you"

"I don't think he meant too" I shrugged it off, even though thinking about it now, it sounded as if he was using my mental illness against me. It was only Vince, John and Randy (besides my family obviously) that knew about my paranoid schizophrenia and the rest of it.

"So what else did he say?"

"Not much really, I think he's annoyed that we clicked onto him being weird"

"It's twenty past"

I took the second lot, Randy watching like a hawk making sure I swallowed them.

"You know it's weird that you have paranoid schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder and vexation yet your still the smartest one here"

I laughed as I unscrewed the next cap, getting it ready for when half past came. "The smartest ones are always ones with mental issues Orton, you should know that by now"

"I should but I don't"

"I hate to admit this but I'm glad someone is forcing me to take these things. I have no idea what would happen if I didn't"

"You would go completely insane and explode" Randy laughed "I still wonder what John is hiding"

"I guess we will find out when he is ready to share or when we find out by accident"

"It's half past" Randy rolled his shirt sleeve down much to my disappointment, I was enjoying the tattoos. "I can't help but think what if it is a guy he's seeing"

I put the pills back in my bag, "Would that bother you if it was?"

Randy looked at me "My brother is gay remember, if that doesn't bother me why would John being gay bother me?"

"I'm just asking a question Randy"

"No it wouldn't bother me but it makes me wonder how well he knows us if he's keeping his homosexuality in the closet"

"We don't know it's that he's even hiding" I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides if it were John would of told us a very long time ago if he were gay"

"True" Randy laughed "Whoever he's fucking must be a great lay"

"That is just so wrong"

"How is that wrong?"

"The thought of John naked is wrong" I closed my eyes in mock disgust "Thanks Randy now that images is burned into my retinas"

"Just picture a naked welshman riding a unicycle"

"Ok I'm just gonna go now, your making me very uncomfortable"

"Me sorry" Randy pouted playfully.

"I still gotta go anyways. I wanna see Melina before Wade decides that he wants to have another round of lets piss off the psychopath"

"As always he will lose!" Randy called after me,

"Damn straight!"

**John's POV**

I should of stopped months ago, technically I shouldn't of even started but now that I had I found it hard to stop, mainly because I didn't want too. I made my way down the corrider avoiding every eye that came my way, I was too lost in thought. When I first asked her out shamefully the only thing I wanted was sex but somehow along the way I fell for her now all I wanted was her. Hopefully God could forgive me for every sin I commited from just being with her. I was in love with her and I couldn't even tell my best friends how happy I was because they would both flip out. I got into the locker room reserved for me and instantly locked the door, I just wanted to be alone. I sat on the bench and shut my eyes thinking of last weekend, all we really did was stay in bed, by the time work rolled around I barely had the energy to do anything but some how I managed it.

"I didn't think you would be this tired John"

My eyes flew open at her voice and in the flesh there she was standing right in front of me. Those beautiful blue eyes glowing with delight. Gently she straddled over me, her hips rocking against me.

"Why are you here? I'm not complaining by way" I pulled her against me, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

"I'm visiting, and I thought to myself, why not drop in on my old buddy John unless of course he wants me to leave" She smiled at me forcing my hand up her bright blue skirt.

"Oh no you don't" I held onto her tight as I kissed her deeply, her tongue swept my bottom lip begging for entry. Her lips left mine too soon as she made her way down my neck, nipping gently at the scar. "How much time do we have?" She whispered as her hands travelled lower to my belt.

Grudgenly I looked at my watch "Not much" I groaned.

"Well I'll make it fast and sexy" She said wickedly undoing my shorts. I was already hard and waiting for her mouth. Holding me by the base she flicked her tongue over the head, precum already dripping. Like a bizzare sword swallower she took me all the way into her mouth, her tongue licking and sucking as she began to bob her head. I ran my hands through her blonde hair closing my eyes and losing myself to this forbidden pleasure. I had to resist the urge to keep her still and ram the entire lenth repeatedly into her mouth, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh baby" I moaned deeply as she began to suck to her hearts content, my breathing coming in gasps. I moaned louder as her soft palm massaged my balls, her mouth driving me to the edge. I started to shake against my will, "Baby!" Cum shot down her throat before I could even warn her, she swallowed it all not spilling a drop. Honestly I didn't think I would have much left. I came down from the high as she cleaned up any evidence that I had just received the best blow-job ever and zipped up my shorts.

I pulled her down to me again, I missed those lips already. "That was very sexy, thank you"

"Well I have a very good teacher"

I stroked the blonde strands from her face, her soft skin brushing under my fingertips. "Your feeling guilty again aren't you?" She whispered at me.

"A little" I admitted. Right now she didn't feel like my girlfriend she felt like my dirty little secret.

"Why?"

"I hate this, having to hide"

"I hate it too but the other option is your taken away from me and I don't want that. Do you?"

"No"

"John! Are you in there!" Randy shouted suddenly, figures someone would come and ruin this. Quickly I put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't call out to him.

"I'll be out in a moment!" I called to him. She got off me and for a moment I just held her. Before I went out to see what the fuck Randy wanted I whispered in her ear "I give you my word, you won't be my dirty little secret forever"

**Raven's POV**

Another day over with and another sucessful wrestling show. After a very annoying six person tag match pitting me, Wade and Heath Slater against Melina, John and Randy I was more than glad to get changed and have a large bourbon. Thanks to the pills I was only allowed one drink and tonight it was going to be a very large one.

"Hey ladies" I cheered happily going into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Raven" Most of them answered.

"I am so glad this night is over" I wiped my face taking a seat on the bench.

"Me too" Melina sighed, "Am I the only one that thinks that Wade needs to be murdered in his sleep"

"Nah I think that too, or at least a lightening bolt to the face"

They all giggled "What is it with you and lightening bolts to the face" Beth laughed slipping off her gear. With so many women in a very small space there was no room for shyness, luckily us girls were used to us staring at each other.

"A lightening bolt to the face would be awesome, admit it" I slipped off my shirt and stuffed it in my bag. "By the way Beth your fake boobs are great"

Beth laughed "What?"

"Nothing, I wasn't staring"

Beth flicked her nipples playfully "You can stare all you want baby"

It was always like this in the locker room, we were all comfortable with each other. My phone started to vibrate making us girls laugh harder at what else that vibrations could be used for. "Well this night is getting a little better"

"Why's that? Got a call from your secret boyfriend?" Alicia Fox teased.

"Nah my sister Jamie is in town, she's staying with my grandparents while she's finishing her exams"

"Is she the sister with a strand of being a sociapath?" Brie asked

"Nah she is my younger sister, she has the brain inpediement"

"So does that mean she's easy?" Wade cut in from the doorway, luckily by that point we were all dressed.

"You go anywhere near my sister I'll kill you with my bare hands" I growled grabbing my stuff and barging past him. I was a little over-protective of Jamie. With her brain injury it would be way too easy for Wade or any man for that matter to use her for their own sick pleasure. Anyone that went near her had better be prepared to pay with blood.


	8. You can't be sedated

**Chapter 8 You can't be sedated**

**Raven's POV**

This couldn't be happening, in a rush I went through my bag again. I was sure I had put my medication back in my bag. It wasn't there, I kept checking. I was freaking out to the days, this was bad (mainly for me), this couldn't be happening. That afternoon I went to get my pills only to find they were gone. I really hated today, yesterday was so good and now I was going through this crap.

"You ok?" Randy asked as he came in.

"I can't find my medication, please tell me you have it"

"No, I don't have it" He kept calm unlike me, already I was beginning to shake.

"Raven calm down. I know it's hard but you have to breathe. We will find it" Randy soothed me. I took a deep breath and had a look through my locker again. I hoped that it had fallen out of my bag and was at the back. It wasn't. "Oh God what if someone has taken it?" I freaked out as more paranoid thoughts flew into my head.

"I'll go and see if John know's anything, in the meantime check the showers, check everywhere you have been." He gave me short hug "We will find it"

I kept looking for those precious bottles, that deep feeling of dread rooting inside me like none other. I had been without my medication before and I hated it, it was my own swirling nightmare of pain and misery along with everyone else's.

"You look like you've lost something" Wade cut in smirking broadly. I spun around so fast I got dizzy.

"What?"

"Looking for these?" Wade held up my precious bottles, "You must really want these back huh?"

Nexus surrounded me, holding me so I couldn't move and all I could think of was my precious pills. "Give me my medication"

"No not until we agree on a little deal"

"Excuse me?" I was flipping fast from dread to anger, this wasn't good for anybody. I tried to struggle but with six strong men holding me it was hard.

"Here's the deal, you will be our personal play toy. You'll start by pleasing Justin Gabriel after what you did to him and you will work your way around until you get to me or you'll never get these back. Understand?" He stood right in front of me eyeing me up like I was peice of meat.

I spat in his face defiantly "Give me my pills!"

Wade wiped the saliva off his face, "Bring her" He commanded at them, they pulled me into the showers despite all struggling.

I screamed for Randy or for anybody hoping that someone would hear me. They just laughed at me knowing that no-one would hear me.

"Are you sure you don't wanna reconsider?" He asked, opening the caps. I had a feeling what was coming.

"Wade don't do this" I pleaded at him, he hovered my meds over the sink in the showers. He turned the cold tap on, that smirk not leaving his face for a second "I'm begging you, don't do this"

"Agree to the deal and I won't"

"Fuck you, you slimy pathetic annoying pityful excuse for an englishman"

Wade's smile turned into that familiar scowl "You had your chance bitch"

Right in front of me he tipped every single pill down the sink. I could do nothing as I watched my lifeline for the next three days float down the drain.

"Oops my mistake" Wade grinned as the others finally let me go.

I looked at them before I began to laugh, it got louder and louder as it struck me. "You have no idea what you have just done Wade"

For the next three days I was going to welcome them to the dark world that I tried so hard to escape. _Welcome to Hell Wade_


	9. Deliciously Evil

**A/N **Go the evil Randy Orton! So deliciously evil...

**Chapter 9 Deliciously Evil**

**Randy's POV**

I made it back to the main locker room in record time, my heart beating at full speed. She was sitting on the floor just staring into space, empty bottles in her hands. "Guess what happened?" She looked at me, there was no emotion in her voice at all.

"Someone took it"

"Wade Barrett tipped every single pill I had down the fucking drain." She laughed dryly "Looks like the demons want me back"

I did the only thing I could do, I sat beside her and put my arm around her, "It will be alright"

"No it won't. You know what happens to me when I'm off these things Randy."

I knew alright, her own personal demons invaded her head and pulled her back to the darkness. She hated it more than anyone, by the end of tomorrow night she would be fully disconected from reality. I looked down at her as she just stared sadly into space. Once upon a time when I was in the dark she took care of me, looks like it was my turn to repay the favour.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Raven stood up and stretched "Until then I can still work."

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel, I'll explain to Vince what happened"

She just shook her head, "Nah besides I made a promise to Wade. If I'm going to hell I'll take that knob-jockey with me"

"Knob-jockey?"

"I don't know I just made it up"

"Clearly"

It didn't take long to find John, "We have a problem and by we I mean every single person in this company"

"What happened?"

"She's has no pills for the next three days"

"Oh this is going to be torture"

I didn't say anything as I saw Wade walk past, that smirk on his face. Before I went up and knocked his fucking head off, I had a better idea. This was going to be way more fun, well for me and her at least.

"Do you want me to look after her?" John asked. The last time she was like this John spent the week keeping her alive and out of trouble. Funnily she didn't trust me, apparently I was apart of the invisible ninjas that were after her.

"Nah I'll do it this time, if it turns out I'm apart of the ninja clan I'll send you a text"

John laughed "How exactly does that work anyways?"

"I don't know, but apparently I'm the leader of the invisible ninjas"

"Well I'll go tell Vince what happened"

"Nah I'll do it, I'm heading that way"

"Alright man, I'll go and check on her. She's probably fine for the meantime"

Instead of going to Vince's office I went on to the Nexus locker room. I just listened for a moment as they talked about there well educated plan. "Yeah six men holding down one girl while you tipped her medication down the drain putting everybody's lives in danger. Way to go Wade."

"Wha' do ya wan' Ort'on?" Wade spat at me, obviously this was one room where I wasn't welcome.

"Just wanted to congrulate you on your excellant plan Wade," I said clapping my hands sarcastically.

"Thank you" He spat again, he knew I was being sarcastic, "Tell me when she starts going loopy thats something I wanna see"

"Trust me you don't" I looked at him thoughtfully "You know what your plan lacked though. Orginiality. See this isn't the first time some idiot has fucked with her pills, I wonder if the blood content will be the same? Here's hoping"

"I'm shaking"

"I can't believe that you guys actually went along with his plan, seriously do you have any idea what you guys have actually done? Of course not, your Nexus which is code for idiots"

"So why don't you tell us what exactly it is we did?" Wade got closer to me trying to scare me with his height, his flaw in that plan, I wasn't one of the Divas or his Nexus bum-boys.

"Do you know what those pills are for?"

"Yeah, to drown her body with prescribed drugs. We were helping her" Punk said hotly, I just laughed "Punk all you have done is given her a green light to kill each and every one of you without any consequences."

They didn't say anything so I explained what I meant. "She will litterly start to hear voices in her head, then she will become overly angry at nothing and lash out at pretty much everyone except me and Cena, see right now she'll only trust us."

"Oh really? We're shaking" Justin laughed, they all thought I was joking. Conviently I left out the parts where she would disconnect herself from reality and start talking about invisible ninjas.

"You idiots haven't put it together yet have you? She is not going to be held accountable for her actions because everyone was warned not to touch her pills, so you bought it on yourself. And besides do you really think Vince is going to fire his own grand-kid especially when his another grand-kid is a lawyer and the other is just as psycho as her sister"

"Alrigh' I get your point Randy, wha' do you want?" Now they were starting to take me seriously.

"Who said I wanted something?" I looked at them, "Unless of course your offering something"

Wade blew a puff of air out of his overlarge nostrils. "Stop beating around the bush, wha' do you want?"

"I want Raven out of Nexus, I want you to stay the fuck away from her at all times and while we're at it I want a golden statue of me erected in the front of every hotel lobby doing this" I did the signature pose for them.

Wade breathed heavily, "The first two I can do"

"I guess two outta three ain't bad"

"Alright, she's outta Nexus and I'll stay away from her and you tell her it wasn't us. Deal?"

"Oh no your still totally fucked"

As I made my way back to Raven I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what I was doing. Using her own personal torture as way to get what I wanted was pretty low especially when she was my best friend and because I loved her. Oh well I'll get over it, I always did.


	10. Days of destruction

**A/N **10 extra star points are officially awarded to Animal-Viper-Cena-Fan, Thank you for your excellant reviews!

And any guesses as to who John is with? The correct guess will recieve a golden statue of Randy, man that would be sweet!

**Chapter 10 Days of Destruction**

**Randy's POV**

"You look like shit" I looked at Raven as she came in the building the next morning, dark rings surrounded her eyes.

"Thank you for that" Raven snapped "I didn't sleep much last night"

"I noticed" Last night she woke up almost every hour screaming about Nazi's and invisible ninjas. I don't see what John was so worried about, really you only had to make sure she wasn't by herself and get used to her snapping at you. I was already used to that.

"C'mon, you take a nap in the locker room and I'll stand guard"

She slid her arm into mine so we were linking, "Thank you, what would I do without you?"

"I really don't know"

"I'd lose the perving material for one thing"

_Lack of pills, ignore it_ My brain screamed at me. The one time I could of gotten what I wanted she was out of it, fucking karma.

Sadly when we got in the locker room, team bimbo I mean Lay-cool were sitting there going on about nails or some crap. See that is why I liked Raven, yes she was a woman but she wasn't the kind of woman to sit there and ramble on about girly crap.

"Hi Randy!" They both said at the same time, batting their eye-lashes.

"Hi"

"How are you?" Layla asked squeezing her tits together, they both completely ignored Raven.

"Would you two squealing pigs shut your damn pie-holes?" Raven suddenly snapped at them.

"What did you just call us?"

"Squealing pigs, now shut it"

Layla and Michelle looked at each other like they were about to cry, Raven clamped a hand to her mouth in shame. "Oh my God I am so sorry guys"

"Really?"

"Nah not really so shut it before I shut it for you"

They just mumbled at each other before going away from Raven, at least they were smart enough to do that. As they walked out, David Otunga walked in. He didn't say a word to us as he went to his locker. Raven rested her head on the table, her falling all over her face, she looked like cousin Itt from the Addam's family.

"Is she alright?" David asked looking at her, that look on his face was anything but concern.

"She's fine"

"What a shame" David muttered. _Oh you really shouldn't of said that but I'm glad you did. _Other than not liking him the other reason I used Raven for this, simple. I would get fired however she wouldn't.

Leaning forward so dickhead wouldn't hear me I whispered in her ear, "Raven?"

"What?"

"David was talking about you before, something about invisible ninjas"

She sat up in a flash, her eyes wide with anger. She told me last night she wanted to be the first one to strike so why not give her a little bit of a helping hand.

"Gotta move" Raven muttered stalking up behind David. She grabbed his head and smashed it against his locker, his head made the most sickening thud as Raven pulled him back down, like the Diva's do only they use hair. David looked up at her confused his head pissing out with blood, _Oh we're just getting started_

"You tell those fucktards from me that I will never rejoin and if they want me so fucking badly then they can come and get me"

"Wade isn't a fucktard!" David shouted up at her pulling himself up, Raven simply knocked him back down again.

"I knew it!" Raven shouted kicking David in the guts, a low groan escaped from his lips. This was too good, he was talking about Nexus whereas she was talking about the ninjas. (Yeah I didn't get it either) "I knew he was one of them!" Raven kicked him in the ribs, David coughed and spluttered blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Raven 1; Ninjas; Zero. Now I want pie"

"I'll be there in a moment"

Raven practically skipped out of the room, I watched that tight little body jiggle before leaning down beside David. "Didn't I tell you not to fuck with me?"

"This is really good pie" Raven said, we sat in the grandstands of the arena having some lunch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me through this when this is the last thing anyone would want to do, even John hated doing it"

"You helped me so I'll help you"

"Even if it means spending the next day and a half with me"

"Better than hanging out with Cena"

"He's still acting weird, I'm pretty sure I heard giggling coming from his locker room the other day"

"Giggling?"

"Yeah like female giggling, but then again I can't really remember"

"What if he's going out with a tranny"

"That's just wrong" Raven laughed picking up her drink "Although it would explain alot"

"Hi Raven" Wade spoke up gently leaning against the barrier. "How are you?"

"I am fine"

"Oh good, I have some good news for you"

"Your dying? Oh tell me your dying?"

"You know Raven we could kill him now and no-one would ever have to know"

"Really?"

"You might wanna listen to this" Wade cut in again. "This is the new storyline for you and Nexus" He handed her a bit of paper.

"I'm out?"

"Yes"

"Best day ever!" Raven looked it over again "Eww wait, Randy does that say what I think it does"

I had a look at it and right there in black and white (well it was more smudgy blue biro but you get the point) Raven would have to kiss Wade. "Yeah it does"

"Yeah that will happen" Raven laughed

"Thats the only way you will get out of the Nexus" Wade remarked shooting a look at me.

Raven just looked at him for a moment, calmly she put her coke down and stood up. "What exactly are you saying Barrett?"

"I'm saying follow the script or you will never leave Nexus"

Raven grabbed his black locks in her fist, the cold blade right up against his throat. "I don't like threats Wade"

"I suggest you don't do that" Wade pried her hand away eaisly.

"Hey from up close your kinda cute"

That stopped him and in that moment Raven practically hurled her body Jeff-Hardy style at him knocking him to the ground. Her tiny hands around his throat, she wasn't choking him the old fashoined way she was pressing her thumbs into his windpipe. Wade spluttered and thrashed under that tiny frame, Raven just kept pressing his entire face turning blue. He was trying to pull her off but his brain went into panic mode so he wasn't thinking straight. Sighing I jumped over the gaurd rail lazily and pried Raven off him. She thrashed in my arms annoyed, I just closed my arms around her's as soon as she saw the tattoos she calmed down.

"You will pay for that" Wade growled at her. He pulled himself up "Nexus will not take this crap from you, of all people"

Wade stalked his way up the ramp, Raven turned in my arms, her hands playing with the chain attached to my jeans. "Did he say what I thought he said?"

I knew what she was talking about but I decided to put something else in her head. "Yes he said Ninja"

Those eyes flew open again, I was really starting to like this

"I thought he said Nexus"

"Thats code for ninjas"

"Must be stopped, they can't do it again. No, can't be done" Raven muttered still playing with that chain.

"I'm sure they have nothing bad planned although Wade did say something about recruiting you back for them" I tried so hard to keep a straight face. I had no idea what world she was living in now, I figured ninjas had betrayed her and now they wanted to kill her or get her back to their clan. I wasn't sure I wanted to know actually.

"That could work" Raven took my wrist and pulled me to the back in search of Wade, I couldn't help but smirk, this was way more fun than I thought.


	11. Choke chain

**Chapter 11 Choke chain**

**Randy's POV**

She kept walking, her feet almost silent on the tiled floor. I had no idea where she was going or what she was thinking but I had the feeling Wade wasn't going to like it. She had taken the chain off from my jeans, twiddling it in her hands. She just kept muttering and mumbling about the world she was now in. Those voices had started to take over slowly but surely, they were controlling her moves now, as long as I remembered what John had told me I would be fine, apparently.

"Hel-lo!" Raven cheered barging into the Nexus locker room, "Is Wade here?"

"He's gone to see Vince" Justin answered quietly not looking her in the eyes. "Raven are you alright?"

Her head snapped to him, boy did he ask the wrong question. "I am fine Justin why do you ask?"

"Your acting really weird" Oh man was he just digging his own grave deeper.

Raven looked at him evily before leaping at him, one arm around his throat the other drew her knife. Those guys instantly backed off when they saw the blade. "Why?"

"Why what?" Justin spluttered, Raven held strength when she was fine, but when she was off her pills she was pretty much unstoppable.

"Why would you want to work for the ninjas?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Don't lie to me!" Raven screamed pressing the blade further.

"I swear I'm not!" Justin pleaded, suddenly she let him go.

"Where is the leader of the ninjas? He needs to be stopped before he can do it again"

"Raven he's this way" I pointed as I saw Wade walk past.

I should of stopped her but I really didn't want too. All I could think of was that searing jealousy that chorused through me everytime I saw him, he wanted what he couldn't have and knowing Wade he wouldn't stop until he got it. Raven quickly went down another corrider, still muttering. Something about sneaky ninjas trying to fool her. I finally decided enough was enough, I turned to look at her but she was gone. Oh crap.

"Wade!" I called out to him "Have you seen Raven?"

"Got trouble holding onto your little psychopath?" Wade taunted "Doesn't surprise me really, we all know you have trouble holding onto your women"

_Fuck it, he can die for all I care_

"Surprise cock-fag!" Raven annouced wrapping that chain around his throat. I don't know how she did it but she managed it. Wade clawed at the chain trying to pry it off but Raven was holding on tight, pulling it further against his throat. Wade coughed and spluttered as he stumbled around trying to breathe. Raven laughed evily still pulling the chain. "Dance fucker dance!" She chanted

using the chain as a lead, Wade smashed into the lockers as she kept chanting. "No one really knew, it was really only you. So dance fucker dance."

His entire face had gone blue, red marks appearing all over his body, finally he just slumped to the ground.

"Welcome to my world bitch"


	12. Almost over

**Chapter 12 Almost Over**

**Randy's POV**

"Raven?" I called out when I got back to the hotel room. Everything was silent and instantly my heart lept into my chest, this wasn't good. "Raven?"

"You win! Are you happy now!" Raven shouted from the bathroom. Quickly I raced in there to see who she was talking too. Raven was sitting on the floor, blood pooling out from both wrists, soaking wet from head to toe. Panicked I took her wrists, she would be fine luckily. I held towels on one while I wrapped the other.

"They said you had left me"

"You can't leave the ones you love Rae" _Crap, did I just say that outloud? _

"I'm glad someone loves me, I just wanted it to end"

I finished one wrist and started the other. I wasn't much in the way of being a doctor but I had had enough injuries to know serious from not serious, she didn't need stitches, they would heal on their own. When I cleaned it back, I found it wasn't a big deep cut but several scratches. She missed ever important vein she had.

"Raven is there a reason your soaking wet?"

"I had a shower"

"With your clothes on?"

"Yeah, the ninjas are attracted to naked flesh you see" She lowered her voice.

"Makes sense"

"Well it doesn't to me but what would I know, I'm insane"

"Nah your brain just works differently"

Raven giggled, "Thank you Randy"

"Your welcome. I'm gonna check my texts, will you be alright to get dressed?"

"Please don't leave"

"I'll be right outside the door"

She grabbed my wrist, her eyes shining with fear. Something I had yet to see during the entire ten years of our friendship. "Please stay"

"Alright" I grabbed another towel and some dry clothes for her, "You get changed and I'll be right here"

I turned around to give her some privacy, every part of me wanted to look (amonst other things) but that would of been wrong. I smirked at that thought, because everything else I had done so far had been a-ok.

"I'm done"

I was half expecting something else but no she was dressed, her clothes on the floor.

"Alright lets get you into bed" _Because that didn't sound dodgy at all_

Raven giggled "I thought you would never ask"

"I meant to sleep"

"Figures that what you meant" Raven said darkly going back out to the bed.

I slipped in beside her, she was facing the other way.

"Are you alright?"

"My wrists hurt"

"Would you like to watch a movie" As much as I wanted to sleep, if I went now I would be up way to early and possibly do something I would really regret.

Raven turned over "I could think of something I would like to do"

"I'm afraid to ask actually"

Gently she kissed me, on instinct I responded, my tongue sweeping her lips, prying them open. _Stop!_ "We shouldn't be doing this" I breathed pushing her back.

"Why?"

"You don't know what your doing"

"I do too know what I'm doing! I have done this before"

"I didn't mean that litterly"

"Oh" Raven stroked a finger down my face, "I want to do this Randy and yes I know what I'm agreeing too"

I suddenly realised why things went wrong for me at times, because I made bad choices really bad choices because instead of telling her no I pulled her foward and kissed her deeply. Wrapping my arms around her I pulle dher ontop of me, every inch of those curves moulded against me. I slid my hands up her shirt, cupping those huge breasts in my hands.

"Mmmm" Raven groaned against me, her lips slid down my throat.

"Randy! Open the door, I gots good news!" John shouted out suddenly. Raven slid off me sadly.

"I knew it. Everyone else can but I'm not allowed too" She threw all the blankets over her and snuggled into bed.

I really didn't know if I was going thank him or punch him.

"What?" I threw open the door. The first thing I noticed was the purple mark on his neck. "Nice 'bruise'"

"Yeah whatever" John shrugged it off, "I have good news"

"Are you dying?"

"No"

"Then I don't care"

"Thats nice" John rolled his eyes. I was pissed, I was about to get what I had been waiting for and he interrupts it. He did that on purpose. "Storm dropped by before and gave me these" John handed me those familiar bottles. "There should be enough to last her a while."

Storm (for anyone that didn't know) is Raven's cousin, not just her cousin her favourite cousin. "Thanks John"

"Well you have the hard part"

"Which is?"

"Getting her to take them"

"I think I can handle it"

"Well good luck"

"Thanks, and where did you get the bruise?"

John blushed somewhat, he had never done that before "Girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Whats with the questions?"

"Just asking, sheesh"

"Just get her to take those pills, possibly tonight would be best"

"Night Cena"

I grabbed a bottle of water and looked the pills over again. She only had to take one lot tonight, the pills for her paranoia.

I lent down beside her, she looked so tired she would be asleep any moment. "I need you to do me a favour"

"What?"

I gave her the water and the two pills "Take these for me"

"I don't want too" She clamped her mouth shut.

"Alright" I just shrugged "But I was hoping we could fool around some more sadly we can't until you've taken those"

She turned around and looked at me "What are they for?"

I just shrugged "They will take the pain away from your wrists."

"And if I take them we can fool around?"

"Yup" I felt bad for using this against her, for once I had no intentions of going through with my words. I knew within two minutes of taking them she would be asleep, so all I had to do was keep her entertained for two minutes.

She sat up and took the glass off me and obediantly took her medication. By morning she would be back to her old self with any luck.

"All gone" She opened her mouth to proove it, that tongue stud glinting in the light.

"Alright you wait there and I'll be back in a moment"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a surprise for you" I kissed her gently "You snuggle under the blankets and I'll be back in a flash"

Raven giggled "Ok"

I only cleaned up the bathroom until she fell asleep. It didn't take long for her to fall into a good night's rest.

Twenty minutes later (I decided it was best if I had a very cold shower) I slid into bed next to her. Instantly in her sleep she cuddled up next to me. Her shirt undone a little and that cleavage threatening to burst out over the top.

_Your killing me Raven_


	13. Normality or something like it

**A/N **Yay Raven is normal again!

**Chapter 13 Normality or something like it**

**Raven's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I felt normal again. I had my mind back and those annoying voices were quiet. They would always be there trying to cause trouble but now they were mere whispers and I could think for myself. Weight crushed across my stomach and I was afraid to look at it. I hoped to God it wasn't a Nexus member. Taking a chance I looked at it, sighing when I saw those familiar tattoos. That made me feel a little better knowing that it was Randy in bed with me and not anybody else.

Looking at the clock I shook Randy awake, we had time to get our crap together and get going.

"Morning, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been very heavily medicated" I laughed getting up. I was still really tired and I only wanted to sleep.

"It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back, now get your crap together so we can go. I'm hungry"

Randy laughed getting out of bed "Oh your back alright"

After about twenty minutes of driving we stopped at some diner to get some breakfast, I was starving so bad it was like I hadn't eaten for months. I sat across from Randy as we waited for our meals. He had opted for healthy crap, me I was all about the bad stuff. bring on the chocolate!

"So you wanna tell me?"

"What?" He looked at me confused

"What happened"

"Yeah this is gonna need some explaining Raven"

"I have no idea what has happened in the past three days. I remember Wade taking my pills but everything after that is a blank"

The waitress came and set our food down, instantly I grabbed the syrup and smothered my already smothered pancakes in more syrup. "When I see him today I'm gonna punch him in the back of the head"

"Then you might wanna go to the hospital instead" Randy chuckled.

"Ok that's going to need some explaining"

"You put him in the hospital"

"What? How?" How could I not remember something that freaking cool?

"You choked him out with a chain"

"Ha! bastard deserved it"

"And you smashed David's head against the locker and broke three of his ribs"

"This just gets better"

"And you made Justin cry and you called Lay-cool squealing pigs"

"So nothing really bad?"

Randy shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "There is something else"

"Now I'm afraid to ask"

"You kissed me last night"

I stopped in mid-air causing my food to fall on my plate with a gentle plop, "I did what now?"

"Last night you kissed me, wanting sex"

"Did we?"

"No" Randy said simply, was that disappointment? I couldn't tell and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Well thats good, because if something like that ever happens I would actually like to remember it"

Randy laughed "I don't think that wuld ever happen Raven, but hey keep the dream alive."

_He was talking mainly about himself not knowing how much he had hurt her with that one sentence. _

It felt good to walk down those halls again knowing that there wasn't a voice telling me that everyone that passed me was trying to kill me. Randy told me about the wrists, neither of us knew why I tried to kill myself but apparently it wasn't bad. I kept the bandages on, he hadn't done too badly so at least he had paid attention all the times I had bandaged him up.

"Raven!" John cheered as we went to the main locker room. His huge arms engulfing me. "We are so glad your back"

"Good to be back" He kept hugging me "Ok your smashing me. Get off me!" I laughed pushing him away. "Whoa! nice bruise!"

"Never mind that plothole right now, how are you" John teased as we all sat down. For the first time in three days this was normality.

"I am good, and yourself?"

"Good"

"So Randy says you have a girlfriend" I said innocently, he instantly blushed. This was going to be so much fun.

"Yeah but moving on from that"

"Man she must be really bad in some way if your keeping it a secret"

"Raven just drop it"

"Alright" I put my hands up in defence, before shooting a look at Randy "So onto a new subject, hows about us three go out for dinner tonight, like old times"

"I can't, tonight is Ally's night"

"Man kids ruin everything, look at the stitching on this coat, you cannot trust a ten year old to do a good hidden button"

"Well excuse me princess"

"Just kidding buddy, tell Ally I said hello, and tell Sammy-jo I said hello as well" I quite liked Sam (apart from the fact that she had Randy) she was the first woman in my history that trusted me around her husband, the first one to actually believe that I wasn't a whore.

"Will do cap'n"

"Looks like it's me and you Johnny-boy"

"I'm taking the girlfriend out to dinner"

"What a bucket of chicken then you have sex on the skin?"

Randy laughed while John looked at me disgusted, "Raven that is disgusting, we would eat the skin"

"Before or after?"

"During" John grinned making all three of us burst out laughing. "Seriously I'm taking my girlfriend out"

"And does the girfriend have a name?" Randy asked innocently, he really wanted to know purely because he didn't know. And people say I'm weird.

"No she doesn't"

"So I'm by myself? Man thats just uncool"

Randy laughed wrapping an arm around my neck "You will be fine Raven I'm sure"

"Yeah I might practice the art of seduction"

"So your gonna put on your pj's and play Phantasy Star four?"

"It's gonna get so hot"

"That is just so wrong"

"I'll tell you what after I finish with Ally I'll drop in and we can get a late beer like the old days" Randy piped in before I could on about Phantasy Star. That was my favourite game of all time, had been since I was a little girl. They had both heard so much about it they could tell you the entire game despite the fact that neither of them had played it.

"I'll hold you to that Orton"

I loved this side of my pills, I was normal or at least thats what it felt like. I listened to them talk about crap, picking up my coke I made the promise that Wade would get what was coming to him for trying to take this away from me. All the pain and torture I had been through would all taken out on Wade Barrett and his little boyfriends. He had better pray that he could run very fast.


	14. So thats what a heart attack feels like

**A/N **Now we get to see John's girlfriend...

**Chapter 14 So thats what a heart attack feels like**

**John's POV**

I was happy she was back to her old self now that she was maybe I could talk to her without her going all psychomantis. When I finally got away from Raven I went straight to my locker room, I had no fucking idea how the fuck to tell her that I was now in a relationship with her sister and then the's other thing. Typical of John Cena, getting himself into situations he can't get out of, not backing down or giving up even when he knows he should.

"You ok?" Jamie asked as I shut the door. Those long legs crossed so her short blue skirt looked even shorter.

"I'm fine" I sat beside her, I still felt the same. "And how are you feeling?"

"The same as yesterday really" Jamie shrugged "Do we have to tell her? Today of all days"

"Yes we do, think of it as ripping a band-aid off. Do it fast enough you feel nothing"

Jamie rolled her eyes "The last time you did that John, you almost cried"

"It don't count when you dig your damn nails into my arm"

"Last I checked John, you liked that"

"I like it very much" I pulled her into my arms, her lips crashing down on mine. All thoughts went out the window as her tongue slid into my mouth.

"Eww! At least warn people when your doing that" Raven said just walking in, I knew I forgot something. We just looked up at her, this was bad, very bad. Ok stay calm, please stay calm long enough to let me explain.

"Although it's not as bad as the time I walked in on Izzy and Rey. That was just bad" Raven shook her head disturbed before shutting the door. "You young lady owe me big time"

"Why?" Jamie looked up at her sister afraid because she was being so calm.

Raven just looked at us

"You know don't you" I asked quietly

"Yes I know John, I'm not an idiot. Am I the only one that thought it was weird that you start acting funny and suddenly Jamie comes into town, so I rung Grandpa and asked about the tests and he says he doesn't know because you've gone back to Dads. So Dad thinks your with Grandpa and Grandpa thinks your with Dad when in reality your with John. Am I the only one that saw that?"

"Are you mad?"

"Only that you didn't tell me Jamie, I'm not Izzy I would of understood, somewhat"

"I'm sorry" Jamie pouted

"Don't use that look on me, I invented that look remember"

"There's something else" The band-aid was already half-way off so why not keep ripping. "We're pregnant"

"Both of you or just her?"

"Just her"

"So that's what a heart attack feels like" Raven grabbed her chest.

Jamie and I rolled our eyes, "Your not having a heart attack Raven"

"Well my arm is hurting so clearly I'm having an arm attack, so this is what Iz went through, twice"

"Raven can you be serious for a moment" Her calm manner was starting to piss me off.

"Fine" Raven looked at us for a moment "So John are you going to stay or I'm gonna have to break your legs to make you stay"

"Oh gee Raven, leg breaking sounds like so much fun, I'm gonna stay. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"You really don't want me to answer that when you have my little sister sitting on your lap"

"So lets get the psychomantis stage over with"

"What stage?" Raven narrowed her eyes at us. "Like I said I'm only pissed that you didn't tell me, this I actually have no problem with. Oddly enough. Seriously though I'm happy for you guys but John you should know that if you make her cry I'm gonna make you cry"

"Yeah I got that Raven"

"And by the way you still owe me"

"I'm still wondering why?"

"Because Dad and Grandpa figured out you were lying Jamie and I told them that you were with me. I said you didn't want to tell them because they would think that it would of distracted you from your studies. Looks like they were right"

"Hey don't say it like that" I snapped at her

"Like what?"

"Like I don't love her because I do love her"

"You what?" Raven looked at me shocked, along with Jamie.

"Yeah you what?"

"I love you" I kissed her gently again.

"Wow that's so sweet I'm getting diabetes. I'm just gonna go now"

Raven slid out the door before popping her head back in for a moment "Oh and by the way I wouldn't tell Izzy about this Jamie, she will kill him"

**Randy's POV  
**"We need to talk"

Those were words I never expected to hear out of Sam's mouth again. She had just shown up, at first I thought something was wrong with Ally, no she just really needed to talk to me.

"You said that already" I sat across from her in the main locker room, the door bolted shut for privacy. "Sam I'm sure whatever it is can't be as bad as what you said last time"

"You would be surprised" Sam said lowly.

"Are you gonna transform into a major bitch and make me go through a battle you know I can't win and use our daughter as a bargining chip?"

"No"

"Then it can't be that bad"

Sam took a deep breath, "I've met someone"

I just looked at her, why was I meant to get upset for that. She was still a beautiful woman, she wasn't going to be alone forever. "Sam we're divorced, you don't have to tell me things like this"

"Yeah I do because you may not like who it is"

"Is it Cena? Because if it is that would be a slap in the face"

Sam laughed softly "It's not John. It's Dave"

"As in Batista? As in one of my close friends and ex-team mate?"

"Yes"

I had to think about that one for a moment, I actually didn't have any emotions about that at all. She could date who she wanted. "Have to say I'm glad it's Dave and not Hunter or Ric, cause that would be wrong"

"Your not mad?"

"That depends, is he the real reason our marriage broke up? Cause that would piss me off"

"Randy our marriage broke up for two reasons, 1; I was tired of being away from you so much and 2; because there was another woman"

"You and another woman?" I looked at her confused.

"Not me dork, you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy whether or not you can admit it but for the past ten years you have been in love with Raven, unfortunately for six of those you were married to me. At first it pissed me right off but you can't help who you fall for." Sam patted my hand gently "Just do me a favour, don't make her wait forever. One day she is going to accept one of the offers she gets from someone else because she won't wait forever"

_Why must women always be right?_


	15. Revenge

**Chapter 15 Revenge **

**Raven's POV**

It hurt to breathe, slowly my chest was being crushed by a massive weight. A heavy chest was the norm after going back on medication so I wasn't really worried. This weight felt strange though. Still lost halfway between sleep and consciouness I just left it. A low groan exploded in my ear drum as a soft hand tickled the inside of my thigh. My eyes flew open, the cold dark eyes of Wade Barrett stared back at me. My marks still on his face and throat, I guess this was his revenge. Over my dead body.

Quickly he clamped a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I did the only thing I could do, I bit him, hard.

"Fucking bitch" He muttered at me, before he could do anything I headbutted him dizzying him. With as much strength as I could muster I threw him off me. Those old military like instincts kicked in and I rolled off towards my crossbow.

"Looking for this?" He grinned holding up the string. My bow was useless without it. Throwing it down we both looked at the door, quickly I ran for it. He was faster, grabbing me he threw me down on the bed and pinning me down beneath his frame. I screamed the hotel down.

"Thats it, scream for your precious Randy" He sneered rippping my shirt open. Oh it wasn't going down like this, not while I still had a choice. The best I could I wrenched my head up and bit his neck, sinking my teeth in as far as I could. Wade screamed loudly trying to pry me off. When he did I kicked him away from me.

"Get over here!" Wade screamed at me, holding his throat. I didn't listen, scrambling off the bed I made my way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me.

"C'mon Raven! I just want to play" Wade banged on the door. "I promise I won't hurt you. Much"

I remembered that these rooms were connected, quickly I locked the door to room fourteen. Knowing Wade it was just another Nexus member to help him with my rape.

Wade banged on the door again "Open this door!"

"Go away!"

"If you open this door I promise that you'll only have to suck my dick!"

I shut my eyes thinking of what to do, I was trapped in this small room and that door wouldn't hold forever. Before I did anything I had to know just how far Wade had gotten with me, with a little difficulty I checked between my legs. No markings, no blood. He wanted me to wake up before he raped me. That was his first mistake.

"Raven! open this fucking door!" Wade shouted again.

"Fuck off!" I screamed at him.

"Open this door or I will fuck you until you pass out from the pain"

I just ignored him, grabbing the shower curtain I wrapped it around my fist. With no effort I smashed the mirror. I huge shard of glass fell out. With Wade still shouting threats I wrapped my new weapon in the shower curtain. This hotel was either really deaf or they couldn't hear us, I wasn't sure if these rooms were sound proof or not.

Gathering up all the courage I had left, I banged on room 14. "Please help me! please!"

I heard Wade's laughter "Sheamus can't help you Raven, he's gone out for the night. So it's just me and you"

I quietly pried open the door to room fourteen, just as Wade had said Sheamus was out. Before I made an escape Wade burst in.

"Your not going anywhere" He growled lunging at me. He ducked my home-made knife. He smacked it out of my hand before straddling over me pinning my arms down. "Now lets have some fun. Trust me you will forget all about Randy"

He wrapped one hand around my throat while the other went between my legs.

"What the fuck!"

Sheamus' thick irish accent was the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsiousness.

**Randy's POV**

I just kept hitting him, nothing would stop me from killing him this time. Everything I cared for went down the drain. As soon as I saw Wade I lept at him. Sheamus had gone to his room to grab his cellphone and saw Wade on top of Raven, obviously he was trying to rape her. Sheamus shoved him off and yelled out for some help. About eight of us came running. While Sheamus helped Raven and John tried to keep Jamie calm. John Morrison held his left arm while Truth held his right. I just kept smacking him angrily, I wanted him to die. Painfully and slowly. He was barely moving now, blood pissing out from almost every orphuis he had. They tried to pull me off but angrily I shoved them away I just wanted him to die for what he tried to do to her.

"Randy stop" Raven uttered quietly, looking at her I had never been so relieved. "Please stop it"

I let Wade go and they got him away from me, it looked as though Morrison, Truth and Shea would finish the job for me.

I scooped her up in my arms "I'm gonna take you to the hospital"

"Don't need the hospital, I'm fine. Just some brusies and some very bad images"

"Raven you have to go to the hospital"

"No I don't, I just want to go to bed"

I went to carry her back to her room but instantly she began to shake. "Not that room, please not that room"

"Alright, you'll stay with me"

I carried her to my room and layed her down beside me. She was still shaking and breathing heavily. I knew this would of gotten to her in more ways than one, her sister Iziah was raped.

"Randy will you stay with me"

"You know I will"

Raven did something I had never thought was humanly possible (given her usual mood) she just collapsed in my arms and cried. I put my arms around her and just held her as she cried, those tears breaking my heart.


	16. Why won't you love me?

**Chapter 16 Why won't you love me? **

**Raven's POV**

It had been almost a month since that night with Wade, it slowly stopped haunting me. As soon as Vince had heard Wade was fired for sexual misconduct, conviently no-one saw Randy attack him. At last he was out of this company and the hell away from me. Nexus were more shocked than anyone, they really had no idea about Wade's sick intentions. That didn't help in anyway. I was still bunking with Randy, I couldn't sleep without him. Just knowing he was there made me feel safer. Today was the usual day with the slight twist of flying home, finally I would be able to sleep in my own bed. I think that would be the only way I would be able to sleep without Randy, if I was in my own bed, in my own house with my protectors Demon and Ninja. (my husky and rottie dogs)

"Are you alright?" John asked flopping on the comfy plane seat next to me. Jamie had gone home yesterday seeing as how she had an exam today.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good, nervous"

"About telling my father that you knocked up his little girl"

"Yeah thats one way to put it"

"I suggest you don't say it like that, he will super-kick you in the face"

John laughed "I don't see why because thats sounds so nice the way you put it"

"He will be alot more understanding than you think Cena"

"Hopefully" John looked out the window for a moment "How about tonight, me you and Randy go out drinking"

"I can't drink remember"

"I'm sure your allowed one"

"I'm good but thanks"

John gently put his hand over mine "Come out with us anyway. We don't want you up at that big scary house all by yourself"

"I'll be fine, I have Demon and Ninja with me"

"Raven"

"Johnny-boy, I'll be fine really. You and Randy go out and have fun. I'm gonna do some fixing up then go to bed. Think I'll have an early night"

**Randy's POV**

"So hows things with Sam and Dave?" John asked handing me a beer. After the flight and I made sure Raven had gotten home alright, we dumped our stuff then instantly went out drinking. He had tried to get Raven to join us but she just wanted to fix her house then go to bed. A few years ago Raven had bought this gothic styled two story house. It was basically a dump but she worked on it whenever she was home and slowly it was becoming beautiful again. She called it her way of relieving stress.

"Good apparently" I shrugged, I hadn't really heard much mainly because I didn't care. As long as he didn't try replace me as Ally's father I didn't really give a fuck about their relationship.

"And how are things with Raven?"

"Same old, same old"

"Surely you guys have talked" John pressed

"Yes we have"

"And are you two together yet or are you still denying it?"

"I love her and she just wants to be friends, can't do much to change that"

"Have you tried telling her that"

"Nah" I rolled my eyes at him "Lets just drop it. From now on no more talk about women. We are here to drink damn-it!"

"Heer heer!"

**Raven's POV**

At half past two in the morning I was still awake, I couldn't do much except for little things. So I fixed all the cupboards and benchtop in the kitchen. With my schedule it was gonna take forever to finish but still I couldn't leave it half-done. Demon right beside me sleeping soundly. I left Ninja outside, not many people would get very far in my backyard with big rottie guarding it.

Demon let out a low growl, his ears pricking up. Shouting and hollering errupted down the street. I peeked out through the window and saw John and Randy arm in arm drunk as skunks trying to make their way up to my house. Demon barked loudly as they got closer.

"Heel"

Demon sat down obediantly his eyes glued to the front door. John and Randy still made their way up. Luckily most of my neighbours were businessmen, so they were always away.

I threw the door open to them, wanting to get them out of the street.

"Hi Raven!" They both shouted at me happily both of them throwing their arms around my neck. Demon cocked his head looking at the strange scene.

"Demon, out"

He scampered outside with Ninja. At least he got to leave.

"How are you Raven?" John slurred. They smelled like they had drunken an entire brewery each.

"I am fine. Lets get you two to bed"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" They both slurred pointing at each other. I just rolled my eyes. I dumped Randy on the couch.

"You sit there, I'll be back in a moment"

"Yay comfy couch" Randy shut his eyes and settled back on the black softness.

Helping John to the spare bedroom was easier said than done but I did it. I basically had to push John onto the bed.

"You should of come out tonight Raven" John slurred as I took off his shoes and socks. Trying to push away the weird thoughts I took off his belt. He could sleep in the rest.

"I was happier here John"

"Raven I need a favour"

"What?"

"Don't let me fuck it up"

"What?"

"I really like Jamie, don't let me fuck it up. I don't wanna lose her" His eyes were majorly unfocused and I wondered if he would remember this in the morning. "I had a crush on her when she turned 16, I know it was wrong. So wrong but I couldn't help it. But now she is a beautiful young woman" He just kept rambling on and on.

"John I'll make you a deal, if you be quiet and go to sleep right now, I give you my word I won't let you fuck it up with my sister"

"Thank you Raven" He kissed my hand gently "You are a good..." He fell asleep mid-sentence. He couldn't of fallen asleep before kissing my hand?

I was gonna leave Randy where he was but looking at him I couldn't. His frame didn't fit on the couch and he would need a very good sleep to get rid of all that booze. The best could I got him up and helped him to the only spare bed I had left, mine.

"Hey your hair is down" Randy stroked my hair like I was a barbie doll. "I like your hair down"

"Thanks" I uttered getting him through the sliding door. My room was out in the double garage. See I wasn't always alone in this house, it was once full. Me and Izzy wanted to be as far away as humanly possible from each other, she took the basement and I took the garage. I guess I just got used to it. I pushed open the sliding door open.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm putting you into bed"

"Yay!"

"To sleep"

"Will you sleep with me?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed. I knelt down and took off his shoes. I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to take anymore off.

"No sweetie, I'll be on the couch"

"Why?"

"You need to get some rest" I tossed his shoes by my desk drawer. Grabbing his ankles I swung him into bed. Randy giggled like a child.

"Raven" He grabbed my hand forcing me to sit down beside him. "Why don't you love me?"

Oh boy, this was the same old routine with him. Everytime he got got this pissed he told me he loved me. In the morning he wouldn't mention it, it was like nothing had happened. Each time my heart broke a little bit more. He only seemed to do this when he was drunk so you can forgive my sceptisim. If he was sober I would of believed him.

"I do love you Randy"

"Not the way I love you" He looked at me sadly. "Why do you love everyone else but not me?"

"Randy thats not true and you know it"

"You love John but not me"

"I do love you Randy, the same way I love John" I sighed a little "You go to sleep and get some rest" I got up to leave. I had made it to the door when he stopped me again.

"Raven?"

"Yes"

"I love you" He shut his eyes and within seconds he was asleep.

"I love you too" I whispered sadly knowing in the morning he wouldn't say a word about it.


	17. Hangover city

**Chapter 17 Hangover city**

**Randy's POV**

Morning light shifted through the curtains burning my face. I scrunched my eyes shut further in an attempt to stop the waking process. Deafeated I hurled myself outta Raven's bed. _Whoa! rewind, why am I in Raven's bed?_ Last night swirled in my head, it continued to thump as I made my way out into the main house. John was sitting at her large square dinner table, eating something. The smell of it made me wanna vomit.

"Morning sunshine" John grinned at me.

How I hated him at that moment, he never seemed to get hangovers. Stupid bastard.

"Where's Raven?"

"Taking the dogs for a walk. There's some food for you in the oven"

I layed my head on the table, feeling more dead than alive. "I told her again last night"

"Told her what?"

"That I loved her"

"I have an idea, it's crazy but go with me. Try telling her when your NOT off your face"

"Like it would make a difference" I muttered darkly. I truely believed it wouldn't, she was my best friend I should be protecting her from men like me, not lusting after her.

"You know what I give up. There's not point in trying to tell you two, both of you are as stubborn as each other" John finished his drink and grabbed his hat. "Now I have to go and tell Shawn Michales I knocked up his little girl."

"Yeah say it like that John and that will really please him"

"Raven told me to tell you that your welcome to stay as long as you like and not to touch her stuff, she's just finished sorting it" John laughed making his way down the hill.

I just groaned into the table, this day was already bad.

**Raven's POV**

The dogs kept pulling, wanting to get home. I however was more content with staying out. Sadly they needed a drink and I needed to take my pills. Instead of going up the hill I went around the back, taking my time I filled up the dogs water bowls and gave them something to eat. I really didn't wanna go inside. It would be awkward between Randy and me, it always was the morning after he professed his love for me.

"Morning Randy"

He was sitting at the table, his head on his arm trying to block out the bright light.

Randy merely grunted his hello, not moving an inch.

Sighing I went to the cupboard and grabbed out Iziah's magic hangover cure. She had discovered it accidentally after a drunken night out with her friend Dex, it was basically anti-nausea liqiud, paracetamol and sugar. It sounded gross but it worked.

"Here drink this" I put it beside him. He didn't even look up. That made me wonder if he was avoiding my gaze. "Randy drink it, it will make the hangover go away"

Randy finally looked up at me, "Your hair is down" He remarked drinking the little cup of magic cure.

"Couldn't be bothered putting it up" I shrugged it off. I left it down for one reason because he said he liked it.

"What are you doing today?"

"Today I am fixing one of the bedrooms, what about you?"

"Do you mind if I stay and help?"

"Sure if you can handle the pain"

"I can handle any pain you dish out" Randy finally rewarded me with that amazing grin. My heart skipped a beat as it always did. _Wait a minute...was he flirting? No he wasn't your just perceiving it that way _

"Now who's day-dreaming?" Randy teased, already the symptoms were going away.

"Yes I was dreaming of you naked, as always"

"Well Raven with the way you work I'm bound to be naked by the end of the day."

I could feel that grin as he followed me upstairs, that familiar tingle going up my spine.

**John's POV**

I was nervous, I was beyond nervous. How the hell am I meant to tell Shawn Michales that his baby girl was pregnant, to me. Shawn didn't exactly like it when I became friends with Raven all those years ago, but he grew to accept it, but this. This wasn't gonna be something he could get over with easily. Jamie met me half-way up the drive, those blonde locks flapping in the breeze.

"Hey baby" Jamie wrapped her arms around me, kissing me deeply. That took the nerves away slightly. Looking into those eyes I knew that whatever happened it would be worth it, I loved her and that was something I never thought I would feel again.

"Hey yourself, are you ready?"

Jamie slipped her hand in mine "Not really, do we have to tell him?"

"Yes. Who know's? Maybe he will understand, Raven did and we both thought she would be the first one to kill"

"Dad isn't Raven John. She thinks differently to everyone and does things that no one else can understand. Dad will be another person added to the I-hate-John-Cena list"

"Wait, there's a list of people that hate me?"

Jamie giggled "Yes, my sister is at the top of it"

I faked hurt "Why does Harmoni hate me? I ain't done nothing to her"

Jamie giggled again making my heart melt all over again "I meant Izzy and you know it"

I pulled her into my arms, "Well whatever happens you will always have me"

"Promise?"

"Promise, if you promise to stop doing that" I tried to squirm away from her tiny hands that were making their way down the front of my jeans.

"I can't keep that promise" Jamie kissed me again. "I'm sorry"

"I meant just for now" I breathed into her. I needed to keep it together.

Sadly she pulled away, "Alright spoil sport but after this is done you have to take me to your bed and do what you did last night" She pulled me up the steps, now I just wanted to get this over with so I could take her back to my place.

"Hey Dad" Jamie grinned coming inside, her hand still in mine.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Hi" He just kept looking at our entwined hands. I wasn't about to let go. Call it symbolism.

"Jamie and I have something to tell you"

"And before you go all mean and evil I should tell you my lawyer is on our side"

"Lawyer?" Shawn rose those brows again.

"Raven" Jamie said simply. Her hand clutching mine tighter.

"Me and Jamie are together"

"I figured as much" Shawn answered finally tearing his eyes from our hands. It was really starting to creep me out.

"There's something else" I started, those nerves coming back in a flood.

"What?"

"Jamie's pregnant"

He didn't say anything. I just waited for the explosion. Oh this wasn't gonna end well.


	18. I'm not blaming him, I'm blaming you

**Chapter 18 I'm not blaming him, I'm blaming you**

**Raven's POV**

We worked until about half past three, there was no weirdness about last night but there was flirting. I mean more than usual flirting. Back in OVW Randy would playfully grab my tits, (because they were so huge) but this flirting was different. I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't just coming from him. Like when I was coming down from the ladder, he sighed jokingly that I should of stayed up there, he was apparently looking up my skirt enjoying the view. Or when I walked past him to grab my phone my hand grazed the front of his jeans. So by the time half-three came around there was obvious sexual tension mounting.

"I thought you said you would be naked by the time we we're finished?" I pouted at him as I put away my tools. I was done for the day, all I wanted now was food and sex with Randy. Food was the easier option right now.

"Guess you didn't work me hard enough" Randy laughed going down the stairs, me right behind him. Eyes glued to that tight ass.

I bit my tongue, it felt good but I had to stop. All I was doing was working myself up into a state.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something" He said seriously.

We took a seat at the table, cold drinks in hand. "Well I'm listening"

"About last night"

_Sure bring up last night Randy. Just when things are fine bring that up. _"What about it?"

"I wanted to tell you something" Randy started, just as my hopes were up they came crashing down via the door.

"RAVEN VENOM MICHALES OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Dad shouted angrily, he banged so loudly the dogs started barking.

"Heel" I said to them. "I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted out before turning back to Randy. I wanted to finish this conversation. "Tell you what, come over for dinner tonight then we can finish this"

"Sure what time?"

"Eight"

"Sounds good. Have fun" Randy kissed my temple lightly. That was new, very welcome but still new.

As soon as Randy opened the door Dad barged in almost knocking him to the floor. Quickly he left and Dad shut the door. His entire face was red with anger. "This is all your fault" He bit the words out. I take it John and Jamie had talked to him, I also take it that it didn't go well.

"Excuse you? How is this my fault?"

"If you treated her like what she is and not a fucking adult she wouldn't pregnant right now"

"And what exactly is she Dad" He was so angry he couldn't even say her name.

"She's a child Raven!" Dad shouted at me.

"Jamie isn't a child Dad, when are you going to see that?" I tried to stay calm but he was pushing it.

"She is only nineteen Raven, still a child" Dad snapped like he had made a point.

"Listen to me, Jamie may have half of her brain missing but she is a big girl that can make her own descions"

Dad began to pace the floor opening and closing his eyes rapidly. "Raven you are meant to guide her through life, not push her into things like this"

"Dad whether you like it or not, relationships, sex and pregnancy are all included in life and I can't guide her through those things, because it's illegal, creepy and not pyshically possible"

"Oh I'm glad you find this funny Raven, your sister is pregnant!"

"Thank you for reminding me" I snapped icily "You wanna know why I'm not pissed as hell? Because I know John. He is a good man. And it could always be worse. I think I would rather have her with John, someone I know and trust than with someone like Wade Barrett or Dean"

"That is low, bringing Dean into this" Dad's face went redder at the mention of Iziah's ex-boyfriend also known as her abusive rapist. The reason she couldn't have a family of her own and the reason she hated men.

"Think about it, who would you rather have Jamie with, John or Dean"

"Neither of them! Neither of them are good enough for her!"

"Watch it, that's my best friend your talking about. Right now I'm on his side"

"Your on his side?"

"Yes"

"Well at least Iziah has her prioties right, she knows where her place is"

"And I know mine, right here with Jamie and John"

"So thats how it is?"

"Yes, you can either be mad forever or you can accept it"

"I am not accepting it" Dad growled stalking towards the door. "As long as she's with him I don't have a daughter named Jamie"

"And you don't have one named Raven either." I snapped slamming the door in his face. Guess that meant me and Jamie were orphans.


	19. Bound together by blood

**A/N **How many people hate Shawn Michales right now? LOL and now people know the reason why Raven wasn't pissed as hell when she found out about John and Jamie.

**Chapter 19 Bound together by blood**

**John's POV**

I was so angry at Shawn, being upset at the news was one thing but to actually disown your own child when she needed you. It pissed me off to no-end. Now I had a very upset Jamie craddled up in my arms. When we told him he just stormed out, according to Raven he went straight over to her house and blamed her. As long as she was with me, Shawn didn't want to know her, Raven had disowned herself as a Michales to stick with Jamie and me. At least we had her.

"John promise me you won't leave" Jamie whispered against my cheek.

"I ain't going no-where Jamie"

"Thank you"

"I have liked you for too long to let you go now" I patted her stomach gently.

"Really?" Jamie looked up at me.

"I kinda had a crush on you when you were younger"

"Why didn't you say?"

"It was wrong, way more wrong than it is now"

Jamie finally smiled somewhat "How old was I?"

"Sixteen, I think. It was the night of your prom and you were in that long blue dress"

"I remember that, I wished it was you that took me instead of Felix."

"Me too. When I got divorced I thought maybe I had another shot at it. Thats why I text you"

"I'm glad you did even if my own father hates me now" Jamie's eyes filled up with tears again.

I cupped her chin in my hands "Hey you will always have me and Raven." I knew how much Raven meant to her. She was the one that saved her life afterall.

Jamie sniffed "Your right, we should stay positive"

"I promise you Jamie this will work it out, Shawn will come around"

"I hope your right John"

**Raven's POV**

I wasn't angry that again I was 'disowned' it happened on almost a daily basis so I was used to it. I just couldn't believe that Dad was actually that angry at her (or me as it were) that he would actually disown her. We all knew that Jamie was Dad's favourite, then Harm, Jeff, Izzy then me. (I don't know why I was last.) I also couldn't believe that all her sisters had turned against her especially Iziah. I text John about Jamie earlier, she was still upset but she had stopped crying. They were watching movies until they fell asleep, like old times apparently. I however was busy cooking, I liked cooking. It gave me an excuse to mix all sorts of weird shit together all in the name of creation.

_Dance fucker dance, no-one really knew it was really only you. Nice work you did, your gonna go far kid_

Those annoying lyrics burst through my silence, from the ringtone I knew it was Iziah. I was close to not answering the phone but in the last second I changed my mind, "What?"

"Well hello to you too ice-queen" Izzy teased

"I'm in no mood, what the fuck do you want?"  
"Oooh somebody's cranky"

"Izzy" I growled at my twin. She really knew how to push my buttons.

"Sorry, just wanted to know if you talked to Dad"

"Yes and guess who else is out of the Michales clan, me and Jamie."

"What?" Iziah obviously hadn't heard about what Dad had said.

"Yeah, as long as Jamie is with John she ain't his kid. Well I just stepped out on my own free will."

"Don't see why she just can't dump the fucker and be done with it"

"Because she loves him" I snapped at her. Looks as though Dad was right, Izzy was against this. Well it wouldn't be the first time I fought her.

"And you support her choice?"

"Yes because thats what family do, they support each other and Jamie is gonna need as much family as she can get right now"

"Look Raven, I don't like John. I never have and I never will. Everything about the man I despise and find offensive, you'd think it would be a waste of my time but for him to actually stick by her even though she's knocked up. I have to say a new found level of respect has been found"

"Gee thank you" I said dryly looking at my watch. Eight was drawing closer and despite all this present shit coming up, I was still excited about him coming over. (Again that was new)

"I mean it Raven, I respect him for not dumping her like almost every other guy would have, well except Eli of course"

Eli, that was a name I ain't heard in years. (Jamie's first boyfriend, he was killed in a car accident)

"Look Izzy, I have company coming over soon so I guess you have to make your choice. With Dad or with Jamie"

"Raven you should know by now, I'm on whichever side your on. So is Harmoni and Storm, because you ain't led us wrong so far. Why would you start now?"

"Thank you" I breathed a sigh of relief. Jamie wasn't without her siblings after all. As usual we were all there for her.


	20. Steam

**Chapter 20 Steam**

**Randy's POV**

I glanced over at her again feeling that same annoying churning in my gut. After dinner Raven decided to do some more work on the spare room. Stuff she could do on her own but I asked the question, "would you like some help?" So here we were upstairs covered in dust and sweat as we worked. She blew a puff of air out of the corner of her mouth. _Can you stop bending in that funny angle_ The way she bent I could see right down her shirt and when she moved so did everything else.

"Your being very quiet" Raven remarked suddenly straightening up.

"Just thinking"

"About what?"

"Everything and nothing"

Raven arched an eyebrow "That makes no sense"

"It does to me"

"So you wanted to tell me something" She set her tools down and took a seat next to me. Guess it was break-time.

"Not important" I waved it aside, I couldn't tell her. Call me a coward I don't care but losing her was too much of a risk and I couldn't lose her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you wanna talk I'm here" Gently she patted my knee. She had to stop that.

"You didn't tell me what Shawn said"

"Well apparently Jamie and me are now orphans"

"He disowned you?"

"He disowned her, I stepped out on my own. Like he cares ayways"

"I'm sure he does"

Raven shrugged "It doesn't matter he will come around and apologize for being an idiot and everything will be alright"

"You believe that?"

"Not for a second" Raven grinned again before pulling me up "C'mon you, I've done enough for tonight"

"And I need a shower"

"You take the one upstairs and I'll take the one in my bedroom. See who finishes first"

"Your on"

**Raven's POV**

While Randy went upstairs to the shower I quickly went outside. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it, he had worked me into a state and I couldn't shake it. Randy did this to many women, gotten them all hot and bothered without delivering, well he would deliver tonight even if I had to push him into it. Slipping up the little blue box I switched off the main water valve, now only my shower would have water and if he wanted a shower that bad he would have to have it with me.

"Raven!" He shouted down the stairs "Water ain't working!"

_Really? I have no idea how the hell that happened. What a strange and funny thing _"Coming!" _With any luck_

"Water isn't working" He repeated when I got up there. He was only shirtless which was disappointing in itself.

"Did you try turning the tap on?"

"Yes I tried turning the tap on" Randy rolled his eyes at me. "This is what you get for buying a crappy house and doing all the work yourself"

"Blow me" I fiddled around with the shower pretending to find something wrong.

"I was hoping you would do that to me"

"You want my teeth near your dick?"

"Depends will you kiss it better afterwards?" Randy teased as I kept looking.

"There won't be nothing there to kiss but alright" I laughed, "Here's the problem, loss of pressure" It was true there was no pressure.

"Alright then" Randy sighed pulling his shirt back on "I'll head home. See you tomorrow"

_Damnit _I didn't want to use this but I wanted him to stay. "Could you stay?"

He looked at me softly "Are you ok?"

"I don't wanna be alone, I had that dream again last night"

He pulled me into a hug every bulging muscle against me. My heart racing faster and faster and thoughts of pouncing on him lept at me. "I'll stay"

"Thanks" I whispered against him.

**Randy's POV**

I pulled away from her trying to keep my eyes as nuetral as possible. See Raven made most of her guesses about people through their eyes, they could tell you alot about what a person was thinking and feeling, apparently. "You take a shower and I'll grab one afterwards"

"Or you could have a shower with me, if the pressure is lost here it might happen with my one as well"

I just looked at her, already in my head we were in the shower. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't of suggested it if I wasn't sure" She shrugged pulling me downstairs.

"Cause that won't be weird" I laughed following her out to her room. I had never seen her bathroom before and looking at it I took back the comment I made about her house. She had done a lot of work on this.

"Sounds like somebody is shy about their body" Raven teased turning on the shower and letting it adjust.

"Raven you shouldn't be shy about your body your a very attractive young woman, its the psycho attitude you should work on"

"And people wonder why your single" Raven laughed stripping down and getting in.

_Stay or go? STAY STAY STAY_ Those words were like a neon sign flashing in my brain as I took off my clothes and stepped in beside her. It was quite big, well big enough for two people. Everything just stopped working, well almost everything. My dick seemed to be the only thing working right now, and seeing her naked water dripping over her just made it work faster and harder.

"Told you it would be awkward" I grumbled shaking myself out of it and grabbing a cloth.

"It's only awkward because your making it awkward, has anyone ever told you that you think too much"

I had to laugh at that "I think too much? Your the one that's constantly thinking and when there's nothing to think about you think about thinking about stuff to think about"

"That made no sense" Raven giggled flinging her cloth at me. It stuck to my leg for a moment before falling to the floor. She just looked at me folding her arms "I'm not picking that up"

"Well your the one that threw it"

"Can you pick it up for me?"

"Nope, you threw it, you can pick it up"

"Fine" Raven shrugged smiling evily. Oh this wasn't going to end well. Turning around so that tight little butt was almost touching the tip of me she bent over to pick up the cloth. I struggled not to groan as the heat seem to rise another fifty degrees.

She stood up and faced me her lips so close to my skin "That's why you should of picked it up"

Grinning she went back to the water. Without thinking I grabbed her arm and spun her round so she was facing me again. Before she could protest my lips were on her's...


	21. I meant it you know

**Chapter 21 I meant it you know**

**Raven's POV**

I pulled away from him needing the oxygen. That totally came out of nowhere. "Why did you do that?" I was still in his arms just looking at those beautiful blue eyes.

"You have been teasing me all weekend, thought I would do something about it" He said softly those tips sweeping over my wet hair. Hungrily I pulled his lips back to mine, I was tired of teasing and tired of waiting. This was something I needed and wanted more than anything. I slid my hands down his torso, rubbing my thumbs over his nipples before going on. Randy growled into my mouth as my hand wrapped around him, slowly stroking him. His hand had made the prgression from my hips to between my legs. He swept a single finger up the lips, with the water and the juices his digits were just gliding over me. Now it was race between us, who could make the other come first. The one time I didn't care if I lost, it would be good either way. Suddenly he stopped his actions, prying my hand off his dick he spun me around so I was facing the shower door. His lips working over my neck and ears. He pulled another deep groan out of me, guiding my hands he pushed them forward until they rested against the door. Slowly his hands went back to my hips spreading my cheeks apart until his cock was right up against my aching pussy. Slowly he slid inside teasing both of us, all I could do was press back against him. "Harder Randy! Fuck me harder!" I begged loudly not caring how it sounded, too long I had waited. He tangled one hand in my hair and pulled hard, "I want you to cum on my cock. Let me feel the wet little pussy cum!" He placed a few gentle bites on my neck and shoulders.  
"If you want me to cum, you're gonna have to fuck me like a man!"

To my surprise he pushed his cock all the way in and held it there. Randy reached around myhigh and with his fingers he found myhrobbing clit. I couldn't stop the loud gasp as he gave the hard little button a firm pinch. While the pain of the pinch was jarring it also sent a bolt of pleasure through me. I tried to pull away to escape the intensity but Randy held me tightly and continued to pinch and release. I writhed beneath his touch trying to keep the screams in my throat. When I couldn't hold it back any longer I came with a loud scream and a warm gush of juices. My inner walls clutching him tightly and I was rewarded as he began to cum inside me. He pressed inside me even deeper, graoning through clenched teeth. After what seemed like forever he pulled out and covered my neck and back with soft kisses. His hands snaked around my slender waist "That was..."  
"Amazing" I laughed turning around in his arms. "Now lets never speak of it again"

Randy looked at me a flicker of hurt in those eyes "I meant what I said you know"

"What?"

"What I said last night"

"You said alot of things last night" I reminded him, my heart thumping a little harder.

Randy kissed me again, gently before pushing his tongue in my mouth. I groaned against his lips. He really liked to torture me.

"I do love you, loved you since day one even if you don't believe me"

I slid my lips up to his ear pulling him down slightly "If you really love me, stop wasting my water and take me to bed"

Laughing Randy flicked the shower off before picking me up in his arms. With little difficulty he carried me through to my bedroom.

Finally he had worked up the courage to tell me what he had confessed so many times while drunk.


	22. I need you & so does she

**Chapter 22 I need you & so does she**

**John's POV**

All I could do was pace the hospital corrider, my heart lept into my throat. Every doctor I passed seemed to know nothing. Jamie had woken up in the early hours complaining of stomach pain. I was going to give her painkillers until I flipped on the light and saw all the blood. I got her to the hospital as fast as I could then I called her family. I even text Shawn even if he didn't care.

"John!" Raven and Randy flew up the corrider. I had never been so glad to see them. "What happened?"

I told her from the start what happened, Raven had a degree in medicine so maybe she could tell me something.

"It doesn't sound serious but then again I could be wrong"

"Don't say that" I started to pace again, worried about everything.

"Mr Cena?" A short nurse asked me, Raven however smiled. "Hey Ang, how is she?"

"She will be fine. She has a chest infection which put stress on the baby but with some A-b's she will be fine. We would like to keep her in for a couple of days"

"Oh thank God" I breathed in relief, my mind hadn't even skipped to the baby but I was glad it was gonna be alright. "Can I see her?"

"Sure, she's been asking for you"

"Raven!"

We all turned and saw Shawn flying down the corrider, worried etched all over his face. Maybe he did care, I still wanted to punch him though.

"You guys go, I'll wait here" Raven pushed us away. Possibly knowing what I was thinking. "Go" Raven added again pushing me again. Shooting an evil glare at Shawn I left with Randy.

**Raven's POV**

"I always thought the point of disowning someone was not to care if they were hurt?" I shot at him. Yes I was angry that he had done this to her, the way I saw it she was merely living her life and if she chose to live that life with John then why should anyone try and stop that.

"How is she?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic. How are you?"

"Raven can you at least be civil?"

"Nope"

Dad sighed "I am sorry for what I said, I don't want to lose her"

"Well you should of thought about that before you went all psychomantis"

Dad sighed tiredly "Do you know how it feels to be told your youngest daughter is pregnant?"

"Possibly the same way as being told your younger sister is in the hospital with blood pissing out of her"

"Raven I am sorry"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, I'm used to you hating me Dad but she isn't and I suggest that if you don't want to push her away forever you go in there and tell her how much you love her"

Dad grabbed me by my face and made me look at him, it was creepy in a way. "What makes you think that I don't love you as much as the other girls?"

"Lets see when Izzy was in prison you visited her everyday but when I was in that hellhole it was like to hell with Raven" I said simply. Thats how it really was, I was scared lonely girl who needed her father but he wasn't there, but he was certainly there for everyone else.

"Raven you are the only one of my girls that I don't have to worry about, your the one that will always land on her feet. I guess thats why I'm not around it's like you don't even need me"

"Well I do and right now so does Jamie"

Dad kissed me on the top of the head, "I love both of you don't think that I don't. Now I'm gonna see your sister, hopefully her partner will let me into the damn room"

It took a lot for him to say partner so I knew that Jamie had her Dad back, maybe for once so did I.


	23. Wow thats embarrassing

**Chapter 23 Wow thats embarrassing**

**Raven's POV**

Pushing all thoughts from my mind I contiued on with my practice. It had been a couple of days since Jamie got out of the hospital, Dad wasn't quite ready to let go of his little girl just yet so she was staying with him while John was away working. I wound up having a very long chat with Dad about the past, our relationship needed some serious mending. In a way it was made me jealous of Randy and John, they were close to their fathers whearus mine was hardly there when I needed him. I knew it wouldn't happen over night but slowly it was being sorted, finally after years of bottling it up. Everyone had heard about me and Randy, seriously this company was like a small town, can't sneeze without someone holding out a hanky. I really thought things would change for the worst after we got together. The only that had really changed was the fact that I could sleep with him now. That simple thought alone made me happy.

"Are you thinking about Randy again?" Beth teased putting me in a headlock.

"Yeah but he's butt-naked doing a page three pose"

Beth shuddered, possibly at the thought. I slithered out from her grip and pushed her to the floor. Instead of getting up she just stayed there, I flopped down beside her. We had been training for this match for hours. We were gonna introduce something new to the fans, something management would surely hate us for.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Raven?"

"Yes, its the only way to proove our point"

"Alright but if I get fired I will never forgive you" Beth giggled finally pushing herself up.

"Don't worry I'll tell Vince it was all my idea and you had nothing to do with it and if that doesn't work I'll get Storm in here"

"She's the lawyer right?"

"Yeah but she's also Triple H's daughter that's gotta give you some sort of bonus points right?"

Beth laughed "And if doesn't then maybe she should get a new father"

"I bet she does wish that" I laughed getting out of the ring with her in tow.

**Randy's POV**

It wasn't long til showtime and the only thing I could think of was Raven and that curvy body. It was always the same with me but the difference now was I could actually touch all those delicious curves. As always she was on her way to catering to get a bottle of water before she went out for her match. I grabbed her and pulled her into my locker room and pinned her against the door, my hands locking in her's.

"Hello to you too" She grinned at me. I felt like I hadn't seen her all day.

I kissed her lips passionately hoping for some sort of action before I had to work. Instantly she responded, pushing her body against mine. Raven groaned deeply as I slid my hand up her top, the lace my only barrier.

"Mr Orton" Some random stage hand called out making us stop. I really wanted to kill him for that.

"We can finish tonight if your not tired" Raven kissed my cheek.

"Or we could ignore him and finish right now?" I whispered kissing her neck. Raven groaned again before pushing me away gently.

"He won't go away and you know it, we can finish tonight"

"Fine" I huffed, now I really did want to kill someone.

"Mr Orton?" He called out again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted out, fucking stage hands, all they did was piss me off.

"You will be tonight. Promise" Raven gave me that wicked grin.

We slipped out together making the stage hand raise an eyebrow at us. Guess he was new, it wasn't exactly the first time I had a woman coming out of my locker room before the show.

"One word and I'll punt you so hard your whole head comes off" I growled at him. He nodded meekly before finally speaking.

"It's time for your promo"

"Thank you"

"I'll see you later babe" Raven kissed me again before looking at this random guy. I never thought she would give anybody that look. That look that said 'Keep looking you can't have me'

**Raven's POV**

I had just grabbed my title and made it to the stand point in time, Beth already there waiting for me.

"I take it you and Randy had some pre-show fun" Beth teased as I pulled my lingerie back into place.

"Nah fucking stage hand interrupted" I laughed putting my woman's title around my waist for a moment while I pulled my hair back. "You ready for this Bethy?"

"Sure why not, I talked to the others and they are with us on this"

"Good" I took my title off and put it on my shoulder. "We worked so hard to bring back this womans title and get rid of that stupid butterfly, now we have to defend it"

"Well I'm with ya girlfriend" Beth laughed as her music hit the arena and our match was annouced.

"Good luck babe" I teased smacking her on the butt like a football player.

When she got out there Beth grabbed a mic, she wasn't supposed too but who was gonna stop her? We were going off script, way of script.

"I would like to share something with the WWE universe." Beth started, they booed her seeing as she was a heel. "Well I'm gonna share them anyways." Beth pulled out a mini pocket dictionary from her wrestling gear, most of the crowd had gone reletvely quiet wanting to know where this was going. "Champion, one who has won first place in a competition. Champion someone who fights for a cause. Champion, a person who backs a politician or a team etc. And finally champion someone who is dazzlingly skilled in any field. All qualities possesed by me, Beth Phoenix" She paused as she started flipping through her book again. Fans were still booing her like crazy. "Now Venom, toxin secreted by animals; secreted by certain snakes and poisonous insects. Venom, feeling a need to see others suffer and lastly Venom. One who displays disgusting tattoos all over her body. One who wears too little clothing and has the wrestling skills of a wet mop and Venom a low class bimbo." Beth shut her book and looked towards the ramp. I was just surprised that they hadn't stopped us yet. "In other words no one can beat you like I can and tonight I'm gonna do it for the title"

She dropped her mic as I hit the arena, the crowd right behind me. I slid into the ring and clotheslined her straight on her back. The match was officially started and me and Beth went back to brawling. The fans started to pay attention now, we weren't having a typical Diva's match, we were going back to basics.

"I'll take the DQ, you get a rematch anyways" I said as Beth knocked me down again.

"Sweet" Beth pulled me up by my hair, her grip suggested she wanted to pull it out of my head. With all her might she tossed me from the ring. I landed pretty hard on my hip. I ignored it, another bruise wouldn't make a difference. Beth rolled out from the ring in a flash I hit her with the chain I had quickly wrapped around my left arm. Instantly the bell rung and I was DQ'd. We didn't care, we just kept brawling like we were meant to kill each other. Ref's came running and tried to pull us apart and for once the fans were chanting something new. Instead of chanting something stupid like 'we want puppies' or 'this is boring' They had gotten behind us, now all we could hear was 'let them fight! let them fight' We kept struggling, trying to get to each other before we were pulled away and they went to a commercial. By far, best match ever.

**Randy's POV**

Even I was shocked at her match, Raven going off script usually meant throwing in an odd move or the odd one liner, tonight she and Beth threw out the script and wrote a complete new one. I had to admit it was one good way to make management pay attention. People were still talking about it, it was the best Diva's match they had seen since Trish vs Lita in Trish's last match. We all figured that it was Raven's idea to do this, Beth wouldn't of come up with this by herself. Don't get me wrong Beth was a smart woman but Raven, well we all know what Raven is like.

"Hey babe." Raven kissed me on the cheek. She and Beth were still talking about the match and how the next one was going to be even better. "Shoulder alright?" I landed the wrong way and now my left shoulder was slowly killing me, or I was being over-dramatic, that tended to happen.

"Yeah it'll be fine" I shrugged it off. "Nice match ladies."

"Thanks Randy" Beth laughed "Bet you guys didn't see that coming"

"No we didn't. Why in the blue hell did you come up with that?" I looked at Raven. She gave me that innocent puppy-dog look.

"I didn't do anything! I merely got angry because Beth said my tattoos were disgusting"

"And I don't like being hit with chains"

"Just wrapped in them right Beth?" Raven teased.

"Only if your the master" Beth winked at her suggestively.

Raven laughed linking her tiny arm in mine, "Stop before you give this one ideas"

"Too late, already got the ideas and the mental images. Even got a video going in my head"

"Alright lets go before you explode in your jeans" Raven laughed pulling my arm. "Bye Bethy"

"Bye Raven"

As soon as we got to the hotel room I litterly picked her up and threw her on the bed, quickly I pounced on her. My left arm connected with her left arm pretty hard making it give a slight crack. "You ok?" I looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine" Raven purred lifting my shirt up over my head. I kissed her hard on the lips as I undid her shirt buttons, with each undone button more of those beautiful curves were coming into view. I moaned softly as her hand travelled down to my jeans, instead of undoing the fly she just stroked over the bulge. I pushed into her hand wanting more of her touch.

"I want you in me, now" She purred up at me as she undid my jeans finally. I slid them off my legs before pinning her back down again, Raven groaned again.

"Are you alright?" I whispered at her, those eyes burning into mine. She spread her legs apart for me, her hand stroking over my back.

"Yes, I just need you inside me"

Slowly I pushed inside her, those walls closing around me. "Fuck" I muttered almost losing it right then and there.

"Harder Randy" Raven begged wrapping her legs around me, pushing me in deeper. I moved slowly, not giving her what she wanted just yet. I kissed over her neck, nipping at the sensitive bits, she squirmed beneath me needing more. Before I lost it completly I moved harder and faster, Raven groaning beneath me. I kept squashing her into the bed my dick hitting all the right places. I'm sure the adjoining rooms could hear us, neither of us cared.

"Fuck, Randy yes!" Raven screamed her entire body shaking to the core. I gave my final thrusts, my seed spurting deep inside her.

I pulled away from her, already I had forgotten all about my shoulder. Thats when I noticed it, her entire forearm had gone purple.

"Raven, your arm"

She looked down at it, yelping in fright. "Whoa! How did I not notice that?" Quickly she began to pull on clothing. "To the hospital!"

**Raven's POV**

Fucking de-ja-vu. Hadn't I been in hospital enough? Apparently not. Randy sat beside me as the cast was being set. I had fractured my arm in two places, I was lucky to still have it's use. He looked at me the guilt seering through his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He uttered when the nurse left.

"Don't be. Stuff happens"

"I fractured your arm" Randy looked at me, "Your going to be out for six weeks thanks to me"

"Baby it's fine. You didn't do nothing wrong"

"Yeah ok" Randy said darkly. I could tell this really got to him.

I couldn't help but laugh, he shot me a very cold look. "C'mon it is pretty funny"

"How is this funny?"

"I fractured my arm due to fooling around, of all the things I've done, fooling around with you puts me in hospital. Thats like walking through a mine feild and being fine but then tripping on a stone and breaking your neck"

Randy finally laughed "I'm sorry Raven"

I kissed him gently as the nurse came back in "It's fine really"

"Well you know the drill Raven" Angela looked at us. Angela was an awesome nurse who I first met back when I was in here with my leg. She was a short chubby woman with short brown hair. For a nurse at a hectic hospital like this one she still had her sense of humor. "And I suggest the next time you fool around, you try something different"

Both me and Randy laughed, she knew us so well she could make a joke like that without being fired or killed.

"We wern't fooling around Angela" Randy rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Yes you were I can tell by the way her hair is messed up, you are so lazy Raven can't you get on top for once?"

"Well we're going now" I laughed getting off the table.

"Remember any troubles you know where to find us" Angela called out. "Randy make sure she gets a hospital if she needs it"

"Will do Ang!"

So a great night ends with me in the hospital. Just another typical friday night for me I'm afraid.


	24. Six weeks of hell

**Chapter 24 Six weeks of hell**

**Randy's POV**

When she woke up in the morning I could barely look at her. Six weeks she would be out of action all because of my own selfish needs. That black cast leered at me, taunting me.

"Morning baby" Raven kissed me gently. "Whats wrong?" She could always tell.

"Hows your arm?"

"Itchy" Raven laughed, I'm picking she was used to casts having broken alot of bones. This was the first one at my doing. "Are you still feeling bad about it?"

"Yes" I pushed her away gently, it was killing me to be near her but I refused to hurt her anymore than I already had.

Raven wrapped her good arm around my back looking up at me, "I told you, don't feel guilty. The only one blaming you Randy is you"

"I hurt you"

"Did you want to hurt me?"

"No"

"Did you plan on hurting me?"

"No"

"Then it was an accident, shit happens and you know it"

I kissed her forehead lovingly, I really did love her if I was willing to do this for her. "Raven there is something I have to tell you"

"What?" She asked slowly, not knowing whether or not she wanted to hear the words that were about to pile out of my mouth. "Forget it, I don't wanna know" She made up her mind, for both of us apparently. Raven kissed my neck pulling out a deep groan. I couldn't do this again. I pushed her away again, I hated doing it but that guilt would just eat me alive if I kept going.

"Raven we are not having sex"

"Why?"

"Because you have a cast on your arm"

"So we be a little more careful and now I have to be on top" Raven gave me that smirk driving her good hand towards my boxers. I stopped her pulling her hand off me.

"No"

"So let me get this straight for the next six weeks, we're not gonna have sex?"

"Yes"

Raven rolled her eyes "Give me something Randy"

I kissed her softly on the lips "Thats all I'm willing to give right now"

"Randy!" Raven whined like a child, "Your being unfair!"

"No I'm being sensible and putting you first. At least tell me you see that"

"Yes I do and it's very sweet but all I want right now is sex, sex with you"

I kissed her again "Well that ain't gonna happen princess"

Raven shot me a very filthy look before muttering away in her foreign language. I guessed she was mad. Let her be mad I was doing this for her, hopefully someone would see I was doing what was right by her.

**Raven's POV**

Man this sucked, my arm was itchy. My own boyfriend refused to touch me and to top it all off, Vince wanted to see Beth and me. That was all I needed right now.

"Ouch what happened to the arm?" Beth asked as we waited for Vince. I really wanted a fork right now so I could itch my arm or so I could stab someone with it.

"Fractured it in two places"

"Do I want to know?" Beth teased.

I finally laughed "Lets just say it brings a new definition to the term rough sex"

Beth cracked up laughing, "Remind me not to have sex with you"

"I won't be having sex with anybody, Randy has put me on the bench"

"Looks like you'll just have to deal with your own needs" Beth laughed waving her fingers at me. That just made us laugh as Vince finally came in.

"Good afternoon ladies" He said nicely sitting behind his desk "What happened to your arm?"

"You don't wanna know Grand-pop"

"I'll take your word for it" Vince laughed "Now about last night"

"Can I just say that it was all my idea and Beth was sorted just thrusted into it"

Vince looked at us for about thirty seconds. "What you did Raven was dangerous and rude, not to mention it wasn't exactly fitting to our criteria."

"Gotcha. Alright who's for lunch"

"However" He continued ignoring my need for food and to get away from him. "I must say the ratings went up alot and people are still talking about that match. So I will now hand over the womans division to Raven"

"What?" Beth and me just looked at him.

"You will be our new knockout law. Yes I spoke to the guys at TNA and they have kindly allowed us to use their phrase as long as we don't say that we created it."

"So what exactly do I have to do?"

"You wanted the womans division to be taken seriously so you will be in charge of it."

"In other words if it fails, I'm the one to blame"

Vince gave me that nasty trademark smile of his "You always were the smartest of the Michales clan"

"Uh-huh, alright Grand-pop I'll be your knockout law. But so you know that if any problems come up I'll be dealing with it my way"

That grin instantly vanished "As long as nobody ends up in the hospital or the morgue, I don't care"

"Sweet" I grabbed Beth's hand "C'mon we need to have ourselves a Divas meeting because I have something the fans won't expect"

I gathered our Divas in the locker room, well most of them. The ones that I liked and actually wanted to hear what I had to say were there. So we had Beth, Nattie, Mickie, Melina, Eve, Kelly, Tiffany, Katie Lea, Tamina and Gail Kim. Everyone else just wanted nothing to do with it. Which in a way was sad because I saw some ultimate potential in Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall.

"So your turning this fued into a fatal fourway?" Melina asked as I explained my idea. Despite my arm I was still gonna compete. Probably not my best idea but the way I saw it, Randy wouldn't be touching me so I had have some sort release.

"Yes, tomorrow night during our re-match Gail and Melina will come down and interrupt. Mel you will side with Beth and attack me, Gail will side with me seeing as she is a face. But me being me will take out all of you and our lovely GM will decide to make it a fatal fourway street fight. It's time to show the fans that we are better than showing off our assests although I suggest you still do that"

The girls giggled, "I don't know what kind of fucked up world this is but seriously it seems these days guys like a woman that is super hot but can also tear an arm off"

"So thats why Randy is going out with you" Kelly joked. "If men like em psycho then he hit the jackpot with you"

"Nah you wanna hit the ultimate jackpot, go out with my sister Izzy" I laughed "She is the ultimate psychopath"

"Ok so tell me oh great womans champion. What the hell are me and Eve meant to do tonight, We have that stupid Halloween costume contest." Kelly made a face, girl may not have been as good as some of us but she could still wrestle if she was given time to practice. I had a look at the match script, according to it. Eve and Kelly (and some other Divas) were supposed to get into these really tight Halloween costumes and have a comp to see who was hotter, Kelly would be annouced the winner and Eve would slap her for it. Tell me that isn't insulting and just plain stupid.

"Just go off script and make it up as you go along but just remember that you have to tell the other what it is your about to do because thats where mistakes happen and people get hurt"

"Pity Randy didn't tell you that last night" Beth remarked innocently.

"I knew I should of read that email he sent me hours earlier. I just figured it wasn't important"

Beth laughed again "Are you sure you wanna compete with your arm that way?"

"Yes because knowing that mans stubborn streak the next six weeks are going to be hell."

**Randy's POV**

"I am such an idiot and so weak" I muttered to John as I smacked my head against the locker. It had been only a few hours and already I wanted to go back on my word. This was going to be torture, nothing but pure and utter torture.

"So why did you say it?" John asked his phone beeping. Quickly he hid it from me.

"You and Jamie are having text sex aren't you?"

"Yeah a little"

"That is just so wrong yet I'm a little turned on"

John cracked up laughing, "Just go and tell her that you were wrong and that you would like fuck her but only if she is careful" John looked at his text "Devious little minx"

I shuddered at that image. "Knowing Raven she would hold it against me and rub my nose in it"

"Your being stupid and you know it" John rolled his eyes at me.

"No, I said I didn't want to hurt her again and I'll stick to it. I can do this. I waited ten years for her an extra six weeks isn't going to kill me"

"Now your just being stubborn and may I point out thats the reason you had to wait ten years."

"Hey! Six of those I was married to Sam. I couldn't exactly do anything about it then"

"Sure you could have, you wouldn't of hooked up with Sam if you just admitted back then that you were in love with Raven"

"I am not having this conversation again" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm gonna go and leave you Jamie to it"

**Raven's POV**

"Your looking at this entirely the wrong way Rae" My sister spoke again through the phone. As soon as I got free the Divas I text her about advice on this new situation. After she had a mighty good laugh about how I hurt my arm she said that this was a positive thing. Really cause all I saw was the fact that I had waited ten years to have that man in my arms and now he is blatantly refusing to touch me. I didn't know if I was paranoid, angry or frustrated.

"And how should I look at it Izzy?"

"He doesn't want to touch you right?"

"Are you reminding me? Because I almost forgot" I snapped at her.

"So make him want to touch you and just when you have him broken turn around and say no"

"Izzy that is so mean! You can't tease a man then flat out refuse"

"Sure you can, believe me by the time the cast comes off he will be gagging for it so much he will be wrapped around your little finger"

"Is this what you do to Rey?"

"Sometimes but he does it to himself"

"Ok thats just wrong but back to your main point. I don't know how to tease and taunt. Thats more your's and Harmoni's talent"

"Raven every woman knows how to tease and you are no different."

"Ok this conversation never happened. Good-bye Izzy"

"Just think about it, believe me you will have so much fun breaking him" Izzy shouted before I hung up. I looked at my watch again, this was going to be a long day.

As I got ready for my match John stopped by my locker room. That grin on his face suggested that he had just finished talking to Jamie. Seriously they were like rabbits, worse than my sister Harmoni and her husband Vampiro. (They would live in their bedroom if it was possible)

"Hey hows the arm?"

"Fine and dandy" I grinned up at him lacing up my boots. "And how are you?"

"I am good. Should you be competing tonight?"

"Probably not but oh well" I grabbed my title and headed to the stand point. I had no excuse for being late this time. On the way there that feeling crept back up on me. I couldn't explain it. It was just a deep depressive feeling that nestled inside me, every now and then it reared it's ugly head. Last time it did it only lasted a few days so I wasn't too worried about it. What got me about it was there was no medical, pyshcial or mental explaination for it. It just came and went as it pleased. Yet something else I couldn't explain.

**Randy's POV**

I watched Raven's match with growing interest, she and Beth were not following a script and the fans loved it. They really had no idea who was going to win. Even I didn't know that and it had me on the edge of my seat. That hadn't happened in a very long time. Raven swung her cast at Beth's head, if you looked real close you saw that Raven missed by inches but it looked as though she got her. Beth slumped down and Rae covered her. Out of no-where Gail Kim and Melina slid in the ring and attacked both of them before attacking each other. Raven crawled up to her feet just as Gail aimed a chair her way, Raven ducked it so Gail caught Melina instead. When Gail turned around she was greeted with Sweet Chin Music, the fans going nuts at that. Raven held her title up proudly as people cheered her name and oddly enough her father. Before she could go to the back, our lovely GM informed us that at the next PPV (Extreme rules) Raven would defend her Womans title in a fatal fourway streetfight. She blew the computer a kiss before coming backstage. Typical Raven.

After the show we went out for dinner as we always did then went back to the hotel, everything seemed normal. She hadn't said anything more about what I said this morning. It was like I was back to wanting her from the distance. She wasn't angry like she was this morning, maybe I could do this. Only for her was I willing to try. Raven hugged me as soon as I got in the room. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For putting me first and not being selfish" She looked at me, "I'm sorry for getting mad this morning, your only looking after me"

I kissed the top of her head "Anytime baby"

"I have to admit it's going to be hard to keep my dirty thoughts in check" Raven trailed her fingers down my chest. "I mean all I can think of right now is you fucking my pretty little mouth until you come so hard your eyes roll back in your head" Raven's fingers went down over my hardening groin. I was losing this battle quickly as she slipped her hand inside my jeans. Stroking me with that skilled hand. "First thing I do when this cast comes off is take your hard cock deep into my mouth, sucking hard, I know you like that." She swept her lips up my neck, I couldn't stop even if I wanted too. I was simply lost under her erotic spell. "Then I'm going ride you hard and fast as your lips pull at my hard nipples, my pussy growing wetter and wetter" I slipped my hands up her shirt to her huge breasts, her fractured arm forgotten. I was close to coming in her hand, my body shaking as she kept working her hand over my shaft. "But until then, down boy" Raven took her hand away and pulled out of my grip leaving me with a very painful hard-on.

"Oh come on!"


	25. You saved this stuff

**Chapter 25 You saved this stuff?**

**Randy's POV**

Gently I trailed a finger over her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Last night she had me, she broke me completely. Looking her over I actually for once didn't care, it felt so good last night even if I did have to finish myself. But now I knew her little game I wasn't going to break so easily, if she wanted to tease then she was going to have to work alot harder.

"Morning Randy" Raven uttered sleepily "How are you this morning"

"I'm fine, hows the arm?"

"Still itchy as" Raven laughed gently "Can I still have a kiss good morning?"

I lent forward until my lips were inches from her's "No." Rolling away, I got out of bed before I fell again. Raven whistled as I pulled on some boxers "What?" She looked at me when I shot her a look. "I'm allowed to perve, aren't I?"

"Sure perve away, just remember you ain't touching for at least six months"

Raven shook her head "You mean weeks Randy"

"We'll see" I grinned pulling on a shirt.

"Ah so someone is still mad that they had to finish alone"

"What you did while I was asleep is your business"

"How badly do you wanna have sex right now?" Raven asked me honestly

"So badly that I've resorted to thinking about Sheamus naked"

"Whatever works for you" Raven teased getting up. "Well you think about playing with Shea, I'm going to have a shower and play with myself" Raven winked heading to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut I let out that frustrated groan. This was going to be harder than I thought.

When she got out of the shower I pulled her against me, it was torture knowing that she was going to stop it but I had to admit in a weird way this was fun.

"I was thinking how about we stop this silly game and just give in." I kissed her neck her hands travelling down and resting on my ass.

"I would love too really but I have to go and have lunch with Dad" Raven lent up and kissed me before slithering out of my grip. "But I'll meet you at the airport"

"Sure if you still want we could join the mile high club"

Raven laughed "No thanks, I'm already the vice-president"

**Raven's POV**

I waited for Dad patiently at the little diner he asked me to meet him at. As soon as I got there I ordered a very large coffee. That feeling was still there, twisting inside me. I just wanted it to stop, for once I was happy and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Hey darling" Dad smiled sitting in front of me. "What happened to your arm?"

"You don't wanna know?"

"Fight or something else?" Dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something else"

"Your right, I don't wanna know" Dad laughed ordering a coffee. "I didn't think you would come"

I shrugged "It's free food Dad, you know how much I love food especially when I'm not paying for it"

Dad laughed "I knew that would get you"

"So how is Jamie?"

"Really good, belly is growing really fast. I have to admit John has been very good to her"

"He's a good man" I said simply looking over the menu, a waitress came over to take our order. "I think I will have bacon, eggs and pancakes. All together"

"Raven that is disgusting" Dad looked at me horrifyed.

"Don't mock it until you try it"

"Then I'll have the same"

"Shouldn't be too long" She smiled at us before going away.

"Have you found someone yet?" Dad asked, he obviously hadn't heard about Randy and me, which was surprising.

"Yes"

"Anyone I know?"

"Do you know Sheamus?"

"Yes" Dad looked at me worried

"Well it's not him, it's Randy"

"Really relieved right now." Dad laughed before looking at my arm "Did he do that?"

"Yes but not in the way your thinking"

Dad let out a puff of air, "I'll trust your judgement on that. Your a smart girl"

"Thank you"

Dad pulled a large manila folder out of his coat. "This is for you"

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out"

The waitress returned and put down our food, I took a bite of my food before going back to the folder. "Do I want to know what's in here?"

"We'll see when you open it" Dad shrugged tucking into his food.

Out of curiousity I pried it open, various birthday, christmas and father's days cards tumbled out. Sweeping through I had a look at the other bits of paper. Various drawings, awards and match listings. Letters from the SAS, my birth certificate and alot of other stuff.

"What is this stuff?"

"This is every card, every drawing, every letter and every other thing you have given me over the years." Dad shrugged simply. "Everything that you have accomplised in your lifetime I have taken somehow and put in this folder. Your sisters all have one. Not surprisenly yours is the thickest and Izzy's is the smallest" Dad laughed, It seemed insulting to Izzy but we got the joke. Police didn't exactly let you keep a copy of your rap sheet or mug shot.

"What do you do with this stuff?" I was amazed that he had kept all this stuff. Half of this dated back to when I was eight and I felt forced to give my step father a birthday card. (My mother had met him two years after my real father died, back then I hated him but soon he became Dad. He was no longer the step father, now he was my second father)

"Pull it out and just look through it, good memories and all that"

I pulled out a bit of paper, it had a list of every match I had competed in. It belonged to a DVD. "You recorded every match?"

"Yup, been watching them again with Jamie."

"You do this with all of us?"

Dad put his fork down and looked at me "All my children have grown up and moved away. They are married and living lives of their own, I miss you guys more than you realise"

"Is that why you got so mad at me when you found out about Jamie?"

"I got mad because my little girl had finally grown up, I'm sorry that I blamed you" Dad patted my hand.

"It's alright Dad" I looked through the folder again "I can't believe you saved all this stuff."

"It just keeps getting fatter and fatter. I keep adding to it" Dad laughed as I pulled out a recent letter I had written him.

Guilt ridden I put my head on the table after shoving my half eaten food away. I felt so bad for thinking that he didn't love me because he did love me. He loved me like he loved Izzy, Harm, Jamie and my brother Jeff.

"Raven are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head sadly "That feeling is back. I can't explain it"

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

I shook my head again, I couldn't.

Dad sighed "I think you should talk to Randy about how your feeling"

"He wouldn't understand"

"Maybe not but he's your partner Raven and that man loves you more than you realise. Even Jamie see's that and you know what we say, if Jamie can see it then your not being very sublte"

I laughed gently "I'm not sure if I can talk to him about this"

"Raven trust me, talk to Randy because maybe he's the one to pull you out of it"

**A/N Should Raven talk to Randy? **


	26. Now thats how you play scrabble

**Chapter 26 Now thats how you play scrabble**

**Raven's POV**

It had been a fairly normal day, well as normal as we could ever get. After the flight we went home and got some sleep waking up just after half past five. Randy went home to see Ally and Sammy-Jo. I had done some more work on the house, I found I couldn't do much with a cast on my arm but that didn't stop me from trying. Now I was sitting on the couch wearing as little as humanly possible playing Phantasy Star IV. I guess that was the bad thing about this house, it had very bad heating problems so to keep myself warm in the winter I made it very warm meaning in the summer it was like a fucking boiler room, so even with all the doors and windows open and the air con going it was still hot. Luckily I could get away with just wearing my shorts. My Ipod in my ears, loud music blasting blocking out the world. My soloution to all my problems, put in your music and blast it until your deaf. If it wasn't for Ninja suddenly getting up and barking I wouldn't of heard Randy come in.

"Hey baby" He kissed my cheek before putting away assorted groceries. I had convinced him to make his famous coconut chicken. Randy didn't cook very often, not because he couldn't but because he was lazy, so to convince him to make chicken was a big deal, well to me it was because deep down I was a pig.

"Hey, are you still making chicken?" I asked putting my control down and pulling off my Ipod.

Randy chuckled "Yes Raven, I'm still making chicken if I'm allowed to use your kitchen?"

I was very padantic about my kitchen, everything had to be done in a certain way and it always had to be clean. Always. My sister didn't keep it clean and she wound up with a crossbow arrow in the leg, what does that tell you?

"Yes you can use my kitchen if you promise to keep it clean"

Randy rolled his eyes at me "Yes I will keep it clean"

"Good because I would hate to have to shoot you...again"

"I still say that was totally uncalled for"

"Hey, I told you not to flick my bra strap, it's not my fault you didn't listen" I laughed walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned in my arms looking down at me.

"Are you sure you want chicken? Cause I've got something else thats way better"

"Yes I want chicken, I have been dreaming of chicken for months you ain't takin it away from me"

"Well you have to wait for a little longer for it"

"Why?" I shouldn't of asked that because that devious look floated in his eyes.

Not saying a word he lowered his head and took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting gently.

"Mmmm Randy" My hand stroking over his shaved head only encouraging him. That damn buzzer on my watch went off breaking the delicious moment. Randy broke away from me, "Time to take your pills"

"Or I could not and see how that pans out"

Randy gave a slight laugh "No because I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you go about ninjas"

"Invisible ninjas" I pointed out racing out to my bedroom while he set about cooking chicken. I could hardly wait, this was gonna be a really good night.

**Randy's POV**

"I do love your chicken Randy" Raven patted her stomach. "Best ever" Sadly she had put on a shirt but thankfully it wasn't much of one.

"Thank you and if you keep being nice I'll make it more often"

Raven raised an eyebrow at me "I'm always nice now shut it"

"Try telling that to Mike's nose"

"He deserved it" Raven laughed putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She really wanted to wash them by hand but seeing as how she couldn't because of her cast she had to use the machine.

"So what do you want to do now as if I didn't already know"

Raven loved doing up this house and admittedly I liked helping her. Raven finished loading the dishwasher and looked at me.

"Would you like a game of scrabble?"

I just looked at her, "Scrabble?" I wasn't expecting that. Raven loved word games but I wasn't really much of a scrabble player. Cards I could handle but scrabble?

"Please, the other thing I want to do you won't let me" Raven gave me that suggestive grin.

"Alright I'll play scrabble but only if you let me win" I laughed following her to the lounge and settling down on the floor.

"Deal" Raven handed me a grey rack and pulled out a bunch of letters. "You can go first"

"Why thank you" I tried to concentrate on the letters but that was hard with the way she was sitting. After a while I finally got a word. "Ha random. That gives me a whole sixteen points"

Raven laughed looking at her letters. "Well I have blow. Which gives me seven points"

Tell me that wasn't a coincidence.

"What?" Raven looked at me innocently.

"You know what"

"I'm just putting down words Randy" Raven giggled picking up more letters from the bag.

"Alright" I let it go if she wanted to torture herself then who was I to stop her. "I have bitch. You by the way"

"Yes but if it helps my case Randy I'm only your bitch"

"Are you gonna stop making suggestions?"

"I'm not making suggestions, I'm just putting down words. See babe thats how you play scrabble" Raven laughed putting down her next word which conviently happened to be cock. I just shot her a look telling her she was prooving my point.

"What? Cock as in male chicken"

"Alright if you say so"

"Would I tease you knowing that you want to stick to your word?"

"Yes"

"Yeah your right I would" Raven giggled "It's your turn by the way"

"I don't think I want to play now" I gave up. I wanted sex as much as she did. Yes I didn't have much willpower but seriously I had been waiting for her for ten years, can you blame me?

"C'mon Randy! At least finish the game!"

"I have a better game" I pulled her forward by the neck and kissed her deeply.

**Raven's POV**

His kisses had never felt so damn good, he pushed his tongue into my mouth violently as he pulled me closer. Snaking his hands underneath my knees he pulled me so I was on my back, trapped underneath his giant frame. The scrabble tiles digging into my back felt like nothing as he clawed at the strings on my bikini. Pulling it off and quickly going for my nipples. In a flash I went for his shorts tugging them off desperately, every inch of him had to be touched and admired. He stripped us both by basically ripping the material not caring about his clothes or mine. Randy was having none of my teasing, quickly he turned me around so I was on my knees and balancing on my good arm. I had never been so turned on in my entire life, the nerve endings in my entire body were on fire as he pushed inside me until he was buried deep inside. I couldn't help the loud scream that rose outta me. I pushed back on his lenth waiting for his hard strokes. Instead he gave slow lazy one's, making me wait.

"Randy please!" I begged not holding my control very well. I didn't care. Every inch of me was begging for a release and if he didn't give me one soon I was going to go insane. Well more insane than usual. Randy gave me those delightful hard strokes, his hands kneading my tits at the same time. My body shaking and writhing as droplets of sweat trickled over my lower back. He pulled out with a tiny pop and flipped me again. My head spinning for a short moment before he dove face first into my dripping cunt. I could barely breathe as it was, his tongue slipping inside the hole tasting the juices as they flowed from me.

"Randy!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs, coming again. I had very little time to grasp what was gonna happen next, his lips attached to mine in a frenzy, our tongues fighting for control and power. Randy grabbed my shoulders and lifted me off the board, his lips not leaving mine as he settled down backwards with me on top of him. Entwining his hand in my hair he gently pushed my head to his cock. I could only agree with his demand, I needed to feel him in me, right now it didn't matter which hole it was. Slipping the head between my lips I took him into my mouth licking and sucking to my hearts content, thank god I didn't have a gag reflex. Randy moaned my name as I kept sucking my good hand masaging his balls. My cast hand rested gently on his thigh, giving a squeeze every now and then.

"Raven" That deep growl errupted from him again as his dick started to jerk, before he came he pulled me off and impailed me on his dick making me ride him. His dick plunged inside me as he sat up and took those nipples into his mouth again. My pussy throbbing around his shaft as I came again. I was so worn out my breath was hardly there. He bit harder on my nipples as he came inside me, my pussy tightening around him. Just feeling him cum made me lose control all over again. Randy jerked through the last of his orgasm before settling down. He slipped from me as he held me in his strong arms, those delicious tattoos mingling with mine. Sweeping his hand over my back he gave a gentle laugh pulling off several scrabble tiles.

"You defintely win that game Randy" I kissed him softly. Hopefully I had prooved that I could still handle anything he dished out even with a fractured wrist.

"Now that's how you play scrabble" Randy breathed chucking the tiles back on the board.

"Well if thats how you play scrabble I really wanna see how you play trivial-pursuit"

Randy stood up, my legs wrapping around his waist. "I'll show you"


	27. Death is comingwith any luck

**Chapter 27 Death is coming...with any luck**

**Raven's POV**

_It's back_ The thought popped into my mind as soon as I woke up that morning. It lingered in the back of my mind as I looked around the bedroom. The curtains were still pulled keeping me in the darkness. _Its not going away_ I tried to push it away and move on but I was finding it hard, lately I was finding it hard to get out of bed. The only reason I had gotten out of bed was Randy but even that wasn't working lately. I coughed slightly making Randy move out of sleep.

"Morning" Randy muttered pulling on clothes. We were going back to work today, for once I didn't want to go I just wanted to stay in bed.

"Morning" I put a fake smile on my face, after knowing him for so long it was harder to fool him. Either he was slipping or I was better than I thought because he didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon on lazy bones, we gotta go" Randy teased pushing me slightly.

"Alright, I'm getting up" I grumbled _Can't I just stay in bed? _

"Are you alright?" Randy looked at me concerned.

"Yeah just the usual itchy arm and the prospect of having to deal with the Nexus. _Ah whenever things went wrong you could always blame the Nexus. _

Randy laughed "Well you could always hit one of them with your cast"

"Don't tempt me"

All the way to work that feeling pulled at me, I hated this. I wanted to stay in bed snuggled under the blankets, doing nothing. That wasn't like me, I loved my job and getting out there despite the fact that I had schizophrenia, as long as I had Randy or John, I was fine. Not today, even having them around wasn't enough and slowly I found myself suffocating.

"Are you sure your alright?" Randy asked again as we made it into the building, for the first time in ten years this was the last place I wanted to be.

"Yeah, just tired" I gave him a smile, my heart breaking that I was lying to him. I just couldn't tell him because for once I had no answers.

Randy gave me that look that suggested he didn't believe me, "Are you sure? If there's something wrong you can tell me"

"Nothing is wrong!" I found myself shouting "Just leave me alone!" I stalked down the corrider away from him. I don't know what the fuck was wrong with me, whatever it was it just wouldn't leave me alone.

**Randy's POV**

I just watched her go wondering what the hell it was that I did wrong. I was gonna go after her but that would of been the wrong thing to do, Raven could be very violent and as small as she was SAS training gave her the ability to rip an arm off and beat you with it. Instead I went to find John, in the past I found that she had talked to him alot about her past and what was going on with her. He was the first one (out of us two) to know about her mental illness' and to know that Shawn wasn't her father. It had always made me jealous now I was hoping it was one of those days. I walked into his locker room without knocking, luckily he was just reading a magzine. The last time I did that he had some chick on her knees, not something I wanted to see.

"Hey Cena, has Raven talked to you lately?"

He raised an eyebrow before putting his magazine down "Why?"

"She's acting funny"

"Ha-ha funny or Rita Rudner funny?"

I rolled my eyes at his lame joke "I'm serious John" I told him what had just happened between us.

John shook his head "I have no idea, she ain't said nothing to me"

"I have the feeling she's hiding something big from me" I sighed, I was more than worried about her. Raven hadn't exactly had the easiest life, she had been through some really tough shit but I was afraid this was something that she wouldn't bounce back from. I wanted to be there for her and help her but for some reason it looked as though she wasn't gonna let me in.

**Raven's POV**

I just kept walking down the hall my sudden anger swept away from me. I didn't mean to snap at him, I just needed to get away from him, away from everything really. Guilt and that feeling took over my system, he was only trying to help and I had yelled at him. Yes I was the bad guy and I knew it. Someone slap me. Up ahead the Nexus were making their way toward me, their new leader CM Punk right in front. He was a bigger douche than Wade, the only difference being he didn't have a british accent.

"Hi Raven, killed off anymore brain cells lately?" Punk asked as his little group surrounded me. For once I didn't care, I found myself thinking that if they started fighting I wasn't gonna fight back. I just stopped caring. I couldn't even respond, I just couldn't do it.

"Cat got your tongue" Justin sneered at me. My stomach started to rumble and pure pain flooded my lungs and breathing became the hardest thing to do. Hotness flew up my throat and before I could clamp my hand to my mouth I threw up, only it wasn't bile it was blood. Oh that ain't good.

Nexus flew back as more blood flew from my mouth and I fell to the floor choking on my own blood. Instead of wanting help I hoped they left me there to die. Sadly they didn't, they flew into action and I have to say this was the first time I wished Wade Barrett were here, he would of left me. Now Justin was barking out orders and they were actually listening.

"Otunga, tell Vince his womans champ is in the hospital. Slater, Harris go and find Orton and Cena. Michael ring Shawn and tell him Raven's in the hospital, Punk help me get her up" Justin grabbed my left arm as Punk grabbed my right. Hoisting me up like I was fallen soldier they began to get me out the double doors.

"No...just leave" I uttered as more blood piled down my chin.

"We are not leaving you to die"

"Please" I begged hoping that they would just drop me. They didn't. "Just let me die"

I didn't hear anything beyond that because the dark feeling inside me had finally won and I fell into the abyss. I prayed I was dead.


	28. Depression vs Schizophrenia

**Chapter 28 Depression vs Schizophrenia**

**Randy's POV**

After all this time with Raven you would think I was used to hearing that she was in hospital and all that dread that flew into my soul would of gone. No, as soon as Slater and Harris explained what had happened to Raven my heart lept into my throat and I tried so hard not to go sick with worry. Now me and John raced to the hospital, neither of us wanted to show the panic but it was there. We were always waiting for that phonecall that said Raven was in the morgue or in some gutter dead. Why did that thought have to pop into my head? _She'll be fine, she'll be fine_ I kept telling myself as John raced to the hospital, for some reason that I couldn't still fathom, Slater and Harris were in the back. I expected them to either laugh that Raven was down or to have a totally normal conversation like this wasn't happening, no. They were worried as me and John were. I guess they had never seen someone throw up blood. John had barely switched off the ignition as I ripped the door open and lept inside, the moron twins right after me. My heart just wouldn't stop pounding and I could barely breathe.

"Raven Michales" Slater asked the front desk chick, I went past them and just started looking in random rooms, hoping she was there some where. Heath grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the elevator, the one place I usually avoided. (I was claustrophobic) For Raven I didn't care, I just needed to see her. That elevator ride with them and John seemed like the longest one in history.

"Guess which room she's in" Husky said, a slight shake in his voice.

"Thirteen" I growled flying out of the lift and looking for her room. Shawn and Hunter already there along with a heavily pregnant Jamie. John instantly put is arms around her, telling her that her sister would be alright. Oh he better be right.

"Any news?"

"They say she has a cyst on her right lung, they are trying to stop the bleeding"

"What are they doing here?" I bit out as Punk and the other Nexus members made their way around the corner.

"We bought her to the hospital" Punk snapped at me "Where were you while your girlfriend was coughing up blood? Knowing you possibly with a random slut"

Hunter grabbed me around the middle before I could kill the fucker. "Whoa settle down Predator, this ain't helping Raven"

Shawn however super-kicked Punk right in the jaw, "There, now he's down" He looked towards the other guys challenging them. Not one of them dared to get on this side of Shawn Michales, afterall the psychoness had to come from somewhere.

"What may I ask is going in my corrider?"

We all turned and looked at a tubby blonde woman with peircing blue eyes. She looked at us sternly, "This is a hospital not a wrestling ring so please keep your anger in check"

"Gloria please tell me you have stopped the bleeding and my girl is fine or else you are going to have more people on the floor" Shawn looked at her calmly.

Gloria looked at him "No more super-kicking people Shawn"

"Is she alright?"

"We have stopped the bleeding and removed the cyst, not an easy thing to do but thank God this is a hospital with doctors that know what there doing"

"Can I see her?" I asked finally getting out of Hunter's grip. To me, I was the only one there and I was gonna be the first one to see her, no matter what.

Gloria shoook her head "Not yet, she has asked to under-go some tests"

"What tests?"

"She has asked me not to say"

"You will tell me or I will punt you" I tried not to get angry but this was really scaring me. However much to her credit she just looked up at me.

"Yes because that will get me to tell you" Gloria rolled her eyes at me, "Raven will be done in a few moments then you can go in and see her."

"Can we all go in?" Justin asked, I never thought I would see fear on that idiots face but there it was. His usually dark skin had gone pale with fright.

"As long as you keep your anger in check and play nicely with each other and you stop threatening to punt me" She looked up at me.

"Sorry"

"Unless your going to do it, cause that might help me get out of work" Gloria laughed as she went back into Raven's room.

**Raven's POV**

How could life get any worse? By having this shit pop up, that's how. I still didn't get it which just bugged me really. After my tests I just lay in the bed looking at the ceiling, that feeling nagging away at me. I was quite happy in this bed, I never wanted to leave. Sadly like every other bed I would have to get out of it.

"You know I'm gonna get you a little house plant and your laptop so you can live here. That might be easier" Randy joked coming in followed by Dad, Uncle, John, Jamie and the Nexus. They all shot him a filthy look, for the first time that day I laughed. He knew the right kind of jokes.

"As long as it's an actual plant this time"

"That was a plant" Randy laughed as he took a seat at my bedside. Jamie took the other side being pregnant. The others stood around my bed,

"It was weed" I snapped playfully.

"You gave her weeds as a plant?" Husky asked looking at him oddly.

"Sure why not"

"So what happened?" Dad asked, that hurt in his blue eyes. I guess after all this time he wasn't used to hearing that I was in hospital.

"I had a cyst on my lung" I shrugged before looking at Nexus "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Punk spoke up a slight bruise on his face. "If your going to be alright we'll get going."

"I'll be fine and now we should get past this uglyness"

"What? You in hospital?"

"No, us getting along"

Punk laughed "Alright well we have to be going so we can practice being unsympathetic towards sick people. Hurry up and get better"

After they had gone my family looked at me. Waiting for an explaination. I didn't want to tell them, I just wanted to stay here in this bed and not talk to anyone.

"Raven you are going to have to tell us at some point" Hunter cut in gently. When in the blue hell did he get so smart? I knew he shouldn't hang out with Storm so much, girl's smartness was actually rubbing off on her father. Sighing I looked at them,

"Can you guys give us a moment, I need to talk to Randy"

They didn't like it but they stood up anyway. Jamie hugged me, fear written all over her face. Even with her injury she understood that something was really wrong. "Please be ok Raven" She whispered sadly at me.

"I'll be fine, I promise" My heart broke again because I wasn't sure if I could keep this promise. Dad kissed my forehead, "You keep your promises remember"

They left us alone at last. For the longest time I just stared at him. Those usually vivid blue eyes clouded over with fright.

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"Never mind that Raven. What's wrong and don't tell me it's the cyst because we both know that something is wrong"

I sighed tiredly "I have reactive depression Randy. It basically means due to all the crap I just can't handle anymore."

Randy didn't say anything, not that I expected him too. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. "The only thing I can handle right now is going to bed and staying there. I just want to be away from the world."

"What about work?" Randy asked quietly not looking at me. I guess this was too much for him to handle. It was too much for me to handle. I still didn't get it, I had a great job, the perfect boyfriend, a loving family but still I had depression. Anyone that wants to slap me please feel free.

"I handed in my resgination, I can't work anymore"

"Yes you can" Randy said through gritted teeth. This had been my dream ever since my mother introduced me to my new step-father Shawn Michales. He didn't want me to give up.

"Randy how am I supposed to work if I can't even get out of bed in the morning?"  
"I can't believe your giving up"

"I'm not giving up Randy, please this is for my health"

He gave an almighty sigh before kissing my hand gently "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Walk away"

"What? Raven you can't be serious"

"I have never been more serious in my entire life. Randy please don't make this harder than it already is"

"Raven I am not walking away and letting you go through this by yourself."

"Do you love me?" I demanded at him. He needed to escape while he still could. I wasn't about to let his life and career go down the toilet because of me. Say what you want but his future was more important than my present, at least thats how I saw it.

"Yes"

"Then let me go" I slid my hand from his. That heart-break in his eyes told the entire story, then to my surprise he smiled gently.

"You know I won't really leave. In some way I will be here"

"I know but this depression won't evaporate over night and I don't want to drag you down Randy. So I'm pushing you into an escape while I still can because I know what will happen, you and I will end up hating each other and you promised me a very long time ago that you would never let it come to that"

Randy sighed before kissing me softly "Damn you and your memory. You know I'll always love you"

"Right back at ya Orton" I smiled against his lips. A single tear ran down his face, I wiped it away with my finger. I never ever once belived that Randy could cry but I had done it. Not one of my proudest moments.

"Good-bye Raven" Randy whispered before leaving my bedside. As of now I had officially stopped caring about everything.

**Randy's POV**

Walking away was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't want to do it but I didn't want to stay if it was just going to put her in more pain. I know I should of tried to fight harder but I knew better I was only going to push her away and I couldn't let that happen, not again. Nothing was going to be the same now. The song As The World Turns by Eminem floated in my head for a moment. _I don't know why this world keeps on turning round and round but I wish it would stop and let me off right now_. I took a seat in some random corrider wanting to be away from everyone at the moment. I still couldn't believe that I had walked away so easily but in my mind I reasoned that it was all for her. Anything to see her get better, even if that meant being losing half of myself in the process.


	29. Salvation

**Chapter 29 Salvation**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up in mid-morning on my third day without Randy, I was being kept her for a few days due to the cyst on my lung. I looked out the window at the bright sunshine, now I knew what that feeling was it was a little easier to deal with. I dreaded the day I would have to go home because that meant I would have to go outside. The last thing I wanted to do. I missed Randy more than anything in the world but I had fucked that up just like everything else. I had pushed him away just like I had everyone else. Everytime Gloria or Angela told me I had a visitor I refused to see them, I just couldn't handle it. Man where was a deep dark hole when you needed one. Sighing I kept my eyes on the window, wondering if I was ever gonna be well enough to go outside again. Right now I couldn't care less. The door edged open slightly.

"Go away Ang, I don't want my pills" I said not taking my eyes off the window.

"I'll be sure to tell her that"

That annoying british accent cut through me and when I looked up it was confirmed. Yes Wade Barrett was standing in my hospital room.

"Hi" I said looking back at the window. Clearly he wasn't expecting that. He was expecting shouting or yelling something to be hurled at him, the truth was I just didn't care what happened to me from now on. Wade didn't know this but if he was waiting for the perfect moment to rape me, it was now.

"I heard you were here" Wade said quietly his back against the door.

"You heard right. Well done"

"What happened?"

Finally I looked at him, he looked a lot different in his street clothes and without him acting like a giant knob-head. "What do you want Barrett?"

"I wanted to see that you are alright and I wanted to apologize" He said gently moving away from the door and taking a seat next to me.

"Uh-huh"

He just looked at me for moment before speaking again "Stu"

"Excuse me?"

"Wade Barrett is a character on TV that is a giant wanker that should be shot, I am Stu Bennett and might I add I'm a pretty nice guy"

I gave a dry laugh "Whats your point?"

"I lost it, I wound up being Wade when I deep down that wasn't me"

"Someone wants their job back"

"Yes but I really am sorry" Wade looked at me "How did you know?"

"I have depression Wade, doesn't make me an idiot"

His eyes widened "Depression? Is that because..."

"Don't flatter yourself, this comes from years of being me"

He didn't say anything for a moment "So where's Orton? I thought he would be at your bedside day and night"

"We broke up"

"Why?

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have come here seeking your salvation Raven. What I did has no excuses or reasons behind it and as a man I would like to apologize and hope that you can forgive me"

The funny thing was I did forgive him, I don't know why. Maybe it was because he was finally acting like a man and not a complete fucking idiot or maybe I just wanted him away from me.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm hoping that you can one day"

"So who is she?"

"What?"

"The woman that has gotten to you so badly that you feel the need to repent and fix your wrong doings despite the fact that it could get you killed"

Wade smiled slightly "Her name is Jasmine."

"Well I hope you two are happy together and you don't fuck it up by being a giant douche and yes I forgive you but only if you leave this room right now and leave me alone forever"

Wade clutched my hand gently "Thank you"


	30. Yes I kept that

**A/N **Last chapter guys and yes I want to slap both Randy and Raven for their idiotic-ness (Yes thats a word) Anyways this does have a sequel which will be called **Same old dance but with funky new steps.** And I forgave Wade Barrett because I kinda feel sorry for him, he's always the bad guy and all because he's british...Anyways I kept this in because I love the original idea behind it and admit it, it's awesome.

**Raven's POV**

After he left I went back to thinking. Could it really be that easy? Just say your sorry and they will forgive you? No, it wasn't that easy at least for me it wasn't it never was. Picking up my hunting knife I looked at the handle lovingly. My real father had left it for me in his will after he died. I ony wanted two things from him, his knife and his dog-tags, I got both. Everything just swirled in my head, pounding loudly as I took the knife from it's shief. Everything was just too hard to deal with, my father dying, my mother dying and no-one telling me. Going to the SAS and then getting my leg injury. Being locked away by my own Uncle, having not one but two mental illness' my sister dying (not that I really cared about that) watching the man I love profess his love for someone else, almost having my younger sister die because of a crazed fit of jealousy and now having this shit and being without Randy (Yes that was my own stupid fault) Tell me I didn't have a reason to hate my life. It had to stop, the pain and life itself. Taking off my call bell and setting it down beside me I pulled back my sheets and gown until I saw that grotesque scar on my left leg. Running the blade across it I wondered how I managed to come this far without falling, I had somehow soldiered on even if that meant doing it alone. Gently I traced my fingers over the scar making my silent calculations. Quietly I slid out a pillow out from underneath me and held it in my mouth, taking a deep breath I stabbed my leg right down to the bone. The pillow wasn't enough to hold my scream as the pain rattled up and down my body. The knife fell to the ground with a dull clutter as blood flowed over the bed sheets. My heart quickly went into shock trying to save me. Several nurses and doctors came running in and instantly tried to save my life.

I hoped they were too late.


End file.
